Promises Kept
by SpiritAnimal
Summary: Kinda A/U. The story follows Lenne from when she firsts decides to become a Shinigami. There was always one Squad she wanted to join, and admired the people from it. I know it's not a great summary, I'm terrible at them.
1. Chapter 1

Lenne was, she thought, a normal girl living in Rukongai. She was by herself, had no money…absolutely nothing. But, she was happy. She happily stayed on the rooftops, or in trees watching people go on with their daily lives.

That was what she was currently doing, when her stomach rumbled. She frowned slightly. She shouldn't have been hungry. Hadn't before this unless…. Her eyes widened, as she mentally added 'find food' to her daily list of things to do, realizing that she was starting to develop spiritual powers. Pursing her lips, she sat back against the tree trunk.

That would begin a whole new set of problems. She could get attacked by a hollow, or even find someone who wanted to use her for their own gain. She contemplated the next steps she would surely have to take as she hopped down from the tree. Finding food would be relatively easy. She'd scoped out the area for a long time now, and knew who was an easy mark.

A few years had past. Lenne was taller, her russet colored were sharper, and she taught herself how to suppress her spiritual power to an extent. If she was caught unawares, the shock would drop her concentration, causing it to explode out. She was walking down the street, looking for easy prey for lunch. Then she spotted a vendor wrapped up in conversation with a customer. She gave a lop-sided grin as she sauntered over, slipping an apple in her yukata.

"You shouldn't steal from these hard working people miss." Came a voice from over her shoulder. She let out a surprised squeal, her guards coming crashing around her. Spinning around, she came face to face with steel grey eyes, narrowing as they watched her. She took in his messy raven colored hair and his uniform. It was a shinigami! Crap! Now what? He raised up to his full height which had to be two feet taller than her, and placed his hands on his hips. He was lean, muscular, and had scars down one side of his face. Even with those, the shinigami wasn't too imposing, but when her eyes slid over and caught the badge on his arm, she got worried. He was a Lieutenant. Double crap.

"I….ah…" She stammered, her face burning with a blush. She saw his features soften for an instant.

"You're hungry, I get that. Here." He called the vendor over, talking to him a bit, then looked back to Lenne. "I paid for that apple, as well as a whole bag. Ration them accordingly."

"But I…." He pulled out a book and a few pamphlets, handing them to her along with the bag.

"Just promise me one thing Miss." She bit her lip in thought for a moment, then nodded slightly.

"Promise what?" As she nervously took the items from him.

"Read that material, and consider going to the academy." He smiled for the first time. "That sort of Spiritual power is sought after." He turned to leave, when Lenne stopped him for some reason. She was quite confused herself when she did it.

"Ah….I will just…" He looked back over his shoulder at her. "Is…is that a poppy on your badge?" She asked lamely, though she did love all sorts of flowers, poppies were some of her favorites. He grinned and nodded once.

"9th Squad. Read that and check into the academy." He said, waving over his shoulder as he walked away. She just stared after him, blinking a few times. A lieutenant just told her to try to become a shinigami. She blushed furiously and glanced around as some villagers were talking about her in hushed tones.

"That girl was talking to Lieutenant Hisagi of 9th squad?"

"That's Lenne. She's just a street rat… Don't know why he would lower himself."

"Lieutenant Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki started off as street rats too you know? Now look at them." Someone chimed in. Oh..Lenne had to get out of there. She was feeling all kinds of uncomfortable right now. She backed up a few paces, and ran off to her favorite hiding place, in a clump of trees. She sat down, setting everything down in front of her, and looked at it. She heard from some of the other kids that Shinigami were really mean for the most part. You were a lucky one if you came across one that cared about street rats like herself. Apparently, she got lucky, though she wouldn't consider herself a street rat. She wasn't a child after all, though not quite an adult just yet. She pulled out an apple, taking a bite, and picked up the book. She opened it up, and inscribed in there was a note.

"To strengthen one's body, one should also strengthen their mind. With that being said, always challenge yourself and strive to learn something new every day." It was hand written and not signed. She sighed softly. This had to be sentimental for the Shinigami. It definantly looked well worn. Holding the apple in her teeth, she opened it to the first page. It was a book of poetry? She snorted, taking a bite of her apple, and reading as she chewed. A big, bad lieutenant of the 13 Court Squads carried around a book of poetry.

It was a month or so later and Lenne kept her word that she would ration her food as well as she possibly could. Also, the pamphlets that the shinigami gave her were for the academy, and a few of the different squads. She read them over, but was unsure about how to get in. She didn't think they would allow her to just stroll up to the front door and walk in. Schools usually required money, which was something she didn't have. They required skill. She had some skills, but she doubted it was what they were looking for.

But, a promise was a promise. Though, it had been weeks, and she hadn't seen him again. She was able to find other books to read, along with finding a 9th squad member who was willing to bring the book back to their lieutenant, without hounding her on how she acquired such a thing. There were a few times she had to run away and lay low for a few days. She took a deep breath, setting down her current book, and made herself a promise that the next day, she would do just what she thought…walk right up to the academy doors, and at least ask what she needed to do. She would probably have to let her spirit power show, so they didn't think she was full of hot air.

The next day, she was good to her word and strolled up to the academy doors, not suppressing anything, and inquired about attending. She was ushered in almost instantly. That went easier than she thought. She hoped school wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be…

As Lenne soon found out, those were famous last words. She was generally socially awkward, but was good at many things left to her own devices. She just kind of crumbled around other people. She tried to stay under the radar, keeping to the back of classes and to the shadows in the halls. When she was required to have a partner, she didn't actively go looking for one. Most of the other students kept their distance when they weren't taunting her, her kido classes literally blew up in her face. She was learning and applying what she learned, especially in the area of controlling her spiritual power. That was always a good thing. Her instructors told her she was doing well with the physical aspects too. Of that she wasn't so sure. She didn't like to fight, at all. It scared her, and she didn't know if she was ready or if she'd ever be ready to be a shinigami.

A/N: I hope you guys like it. My first try at a Bleach Fic. I'm not too sure how I feel about it yet. :/ It's got some action elements later. I'm not too good with that usually, but I've been doing a bit more with it recently and think it's getting better. Well, let me know what you think! I always appreciate hearing from readers!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few years later and the exit exams were fast approaching. Lenne was usually studying or practicing somewhere. She had made a few friends while at the academy. That helped boost her confidence somewhat.

Currently, she was sitting under a tree, studying for an impending exam, when Carla, one of her friends, ran up.

"Lenne! Come on! We have to go!" She grabbed Lenne's slender hand, nearly making her book fall, and pulled her up. "A Captain is coming in to check us all out!"

"What?!" She said, finally standing on trembling feet. "Wait….wait….a Captain? Why? Do they usually do this?" She was in a state of shock as Carla pulled her along.

"Sometimes. Aizen likes to each year, but this time it's a different one. The graduating class has been called to stand in for inspection." Lenne chewed her lower lip as she was pulled along.

When the two girls arrived, it seemed they were the last ones. Everyone was standing with their classes, one student ahead of the rest, except with her class. When she went to stand with Carla, an instructor shook their head and led her to the front. They explained simply. The Captain had requested the top student of each class be singled out from their peers, as he would like to talk to them. She blinked owlishly at the instructor and pointed at herself.

"Me?"

"Absolutely." The instructor patted her shoulder as she stood there at attention, feeling quite nervous. She never would have thought she was top of her class. She took a deep, shaking breath as she watched. A Captain walked into the courtyard with a retinue. He was dark skinned, with braided hair, and had something covering his eyes. She heard the students behind her whisper as he spoke to the first class.

"That's Captain Tosen from squad 9."

"You rarely see him doing something like this…"

"Ooohhh I wonder if his Lieutenant is with him. He's an absolute dream." Lenne's eyes widened. Oh no…She didn't know if she could face the Lieutenant yet, if ever. The students behind her were still gossiping as he finished with the top of class one and walked towards class two. She didn't know if it was terrible or not that she was in class three. She knew that she was in the lowest tier, she nearly bombed her entrance exams. That made her feel that she was in the clear. Who would want to seriously speak to the lowest of the top three (she was still surprised by that) for very long. Didn't most want the best of the best? She chewed her bottom lip, lost in her anxiety riddled thoughts, jumping when she heard someone address her.

"What's your name child?" Wide eyed, she looked directly at the Captain.

"Lenne." She cleared her throat after her voice cracked and tried again. "My name is Lenne, Captain." She thought she saw the faintest hint of a smile crack on his otherwise placid face.

"And you are the top of class three?" He made it sound like a question, but it seemed more a statement.

"Apparently so Captain." She said quietly. He quirked a brow at that.

"You don't think so?"

"I…no Captain…." She mumbled, feeling defeated.

"Sometimes humility is a good thing Lenne." He looked her up and down. "Your Zanpakutou seems garrish." She blushed and looked down to its hilt, which was a deep red, the guard a heart of the same color, all accents were the deepest black. "May I ask you the name?"

"Akano Joou Captain."

"Have you released it?"

"Yes Captain. While learning how."

"On any missions?"

"No Captain. I…I'd rather not."

"May I ask why?" He sounded genuinely interested in her answer. The others in her class either thought she was cocky, thinking she didn't need to, or cowardly.

"I….She isn't a pleasant one. I fear having to draw her, never mind release her." She saw him smile, which made her eyes widen slightly.

"I'll tell you something I told my lieutenant some time ago child. Always remember this…." He shifted into a more comfortable position. "Those who know not fear have no right to stand in battle." His attention went to her hands behind her back. "What do you have in your hands?"

"Books Captain. I was reading when I was alerted to come here." She blushed faintly. He gave her a life lesson, the same that he gave the lieutenant who inspired her to be standing in this very spot. "I…apologize."

"Do not apologize for wanting knowledge Lenne. To strengthen one's body, one must also strengthen their mind. Always challenge yourself, and you will be on to greater things Lenne." He relaxed a bit, crossing his arms, giving her an earnest look. She shifted uncomfortably under the attention, especially knowing everyone's eyes were on her.

"Yes Captain." She mumbled feeling somewhat pathetic.

"Have you given thought to which squad you would like to be a part of upon graduation?" He asked. She blushed an even deeper shade of red, not making eye contact.

"There has only been one squad I've wanted to join. I'm here due to the help of one of the squad members. I…made a promise." She said, a bit more strength in her voice as she spoke. She stood straighter, remembering her place, and she didn't want to disappoint the one she made the promise to.

"Oh? Which one?" He asked, curiosity laced through his words.

"Actually…your squad Captain. 9th squad." She heard surprised murmurs from behind her. Most top prospects wanted 2nd squad, 11th or another specialty squad. She saw him smile and nod.

"I think that can be arranged." He said, nodding. "I feel you would be a good fit. Let's see how your final exams go as to where we will put you." She let out a surprised gasp as he bowed slightly. "It was nice speaking with you Lenne. Good luck with the rest of your schooling." She gave a hurried bow in return and watched as Captain Tosen walked away with his retinue, which thankfully didn't have his lieutenant with it.

After they were dismissed, Lenne let out a relieved sigh. She started heading back to her studying area, before looking back and seeing her two friends rush after her.

"Lenne! Wait up!" Kyouya called out, with Carla running up with him. She couldn't help but smile as she stopped waiting for them to catch up.

"What's up?" She asked when they finally made it over to her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Kyouya said, excitement running through his words. "Captain Tosen talked to you twice as long as he talked to the rest."

"Really? I didn't even notice." She replied, biting her lower lip.

"Did he really ask you which squad you wanted?" Carla asked, giving her a bright smile. "And what did you tell him?"

"You know what I told him. I've told you both the story." She said, turning and continuing on her walk.

"Well, yeah…" Kyouya said, walking up on one side of her as Carla came up to her other side. "Did you really tell him why you wanted to be in his squad?"

"And you never even told us who this shinigami was. Do you know? Did he know?" Lenne sighed. Her friends could be so exhausting. She knew it was an exciting thing, but she was mentally drained at the moment.

"I know who the shinigami was. Do you guys think I wouldn't ask who it was? And no he does not. I didn't tell him either. I don't think anyone needs to know that." She explained for the millionth time since meeting them.

"What did he say about you wanting 9th squad?" Kyouya asked, crossing his arms. "I don't know many who strive to be put into that one. They don't do too many excursions into the living world after all. Not many Konso, or even dealing with Hollows. Seems kind of boring. And with her royal highness over there, you'd be more suited for one of the squad that get thrown into battle."

"Oh yeah Kyouya. Can you imagine Lenne in 11th squad?" Carla said with a laugh.

"Oh gee…thanks for the support." Lenne said, rolling her eyes, then sighed. "I have to get back to my studying. I want to pass the finals that are coming up."

"So boring!" Carla said, sticking her tongue out.

"No, Lenne is right. If we want to get out of the academy, we all should probably start studying." With that, the three friends bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

A month later, Lenne walked out into the courtyard with the rest of her class. It was time, the exams were over and everyone in the courtyard had passed. All were being collected by their new squads. She bit her lip and leaned against a wall, waiting patiently. She frowned a bit, seeing she was the only one left, then blinked as a Shinigami ran up next to her. He bowed quickly.

"Apologies! You must be Lenne. The Captain had asked Lieutenant Hisagi to come get you himself, but he had an emergency Lieutenant's meeting. Please this way." She blinked a few times then smiled to herself.

"No…no one told me which squad I was placed in. I'm actually in 9th squad?" She asked, smiling even more when the man nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Word around the squad is that the Captain was quite pleased with your talk and pulled a few strings. You're seated as well."

"Um….excuse me?" She asked, disbelief in her voice. She followed him through the Seireitei.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm 8th seat. And they said you're sixth?" He said helpfully. She just blinked a few times, unable to process what was going on.

"Isn't that…I don't know…weird?" She said as they walked up to a barracks with the poppy of the 9th squad on the sign.

"It can happen if someone of influence gets their hands in it. I mean, I have no doubt that you're capable." He motioned to a door and gave her a smile. "Here's your room. Your uniform is inside as well as anything else you may need. Also, the Captain said something along the lines of, you didn't seem a normal cadet so, he had your uniform modified." The 8th seat walked off leaving her in front of her door. She took a deep breath and opened it. Walking in, she noticed a bookcase full of books, most of her things from her dorm room, a highly modified uniform, and a note. Closing the door, she walked over to her bed, picking up the note.

"Something has come up and I apologize I cannot be there to welcome you to 9th squad myself Lenne. The uniform is a gift from me to welcome you and thank you for wanting to be a part of our squad. Relax and someone will retrieve you once we can meet and discuss your duties.

-Capatin Kaname Tosen"

Lenne smiled a bit as she set the note on a desk, then looked at the uniform. It did look much better than the usual uniform. There were no sleeves, she had fingerless gloves that were the same shade of red as her sword and they ran over her elbows. Instead of the hakama, it was a skirt that looked like it would fall about mid thigh, and the white belt was missing, in it's place was a red and black braided belt that looked like would hold her zanpakutou. While she waited, she decided she would change into her new uniform.

A few hours later, Lenne was laying on her bed, reading one of the books that were left in her room, when there was a knock on the door. She sat up, setting her book down.

"Come in" She called, standing. The door cracked open, and the 8th seat person poked his head in.

"The Captain has returned and asked for you to come to his office." He said, opening the door further as she walked towards it.

"Thank you…ah….maybe we should introduce ourselves. We've spent a lot of time together today already." She waited so the gentleman could lead the way. "I mean, you know my name."

"Right yeah….my name is Takehiko." He said as they walked. "The whole squad has been talking about you all day." He let out a sigh, hanging his head. "I'm actually pretty tired of answering questions…."

"Eh…" She blinked a few times as she stopped for a moment before hurrying to catch up. "Why would they be talking about me?" She asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Seems the Captain has taken an interest in you. That's always something. And it was overheard that you reminded him of himself and the lieutenant." He shrugged a bit. "Mere rumor though. I guess you'll find out in a minute." He stopped near a door with the squad insignia on it.

"I…ah….guess so…" She said quietly, staring at the door. "Ah…" Takehiko grinned a bit and nodded in understanding.

"Right. First time is always scary." He rapped his knuckles on the door, and when they heard a voice, he spoke. "It's 8th seat Takehiko. I brought the new recruit as per orders."

"Have her come in." A voice said. Oh good gracious. That wasn't Captain Tosen….

"You heard the man." Takehiko said, and patted her shoulder on his way by. "Don't worry. They're harmless…. for us anyway." She nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat before heading through the most intimidating door of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Lenne walked into the Captain's office and quickly regretted her decision. She came face to face with Captain Tosen and Lieutenant Hisagi. The Captain set his paperwork to the side and motioned to a chair.

"Pleasure to see you again Lenne. Please have a seat." She sat down, glancing between the two, biting her lower lip gently. "I apologize about your welcome here. It seems there's a problem in the Seireitei and there were some strategy meetings." She nodded in understanding. Lieutenant Hisagi glanced up from his work, and looked at her like he thought he recognized her, then frowned a bit, going back to his work. "I was going to have Hisagi here come get you himself, but the meetings were last minute, so that's why Takehiko went in his place." He leaned on his desk, hands folded on it. "Now, do you know why I wanted you in our squad?"

"No Captain." She said quietly. "Nor why I'm already a seated officer." He nodded, sitting back in his chair.

"Simple. You really shouldn't have known your Zanpakuto's name yet, nor able to release it. Also, a promise is a good reason to want to be somewhere." He sighed, sounding tired. Lenne just felt uncomfortable. "You're highly talented, no matter how you see yourself. And we could use that talent. I would like to start you off easy, but under these circumstances, tomorrow there will be a meeting and you're going to take some men and patrol. Some Ryoka got into the Seireitei and being 9th squad, we need to protect it."

"Yes, of course Captain."

"Now, will you tell me more of this promise? What made you want to join us so much?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Forgive me Captain, but it's silly. It was years ago and I was merely a child. Also, if I tell you the whole thing, I'm afraid you would think ill of me." She said, staring at her hands in her lap. She heard him laugh a bit, and his chair creak as he stood. Booted feet walked towards her, stopping directly in front.

"Allow me to be the one who decides that my child." She looked up and saw Tosen's imposing figure tower over her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and glanced between him and Hisagi, who was paying attention to his paperwork.

"I…well…I was always on my own ever since I can remember. I….kept myself under the radar, tried to stay out of any kind of trouble. But one day I found myself hungry. I knew what it meant hearing people talk on the streets. I also knew I had to get something to eat, so, I knew my way around the area, and I knew easy targets, because I observe. I was able to get by for a few years." She took a deep breath, not wanting to continue, but forced herself to. "Then one day I stole an apple. It was easy, and I needed it. Just after I put it in my yukata, there was a voice over my shoulder…" She glanced over at the Lieutenant, who paused in his paperwork, but didn't look over. She cleared her throat, continuing. "He told me that I shouldn't steal from hard working people. When I turned around, I was scared. It was a Shinigami. I thought I was in a ton of trouble." She bit her lip looking down at her hands, twisting them around and fidgeting. "But…I wasn't. He paid for a bag of apples, gave me a book and a few pamphlets, asking me to promise that I'd look into going to the academy."

"How did you know he was in this squad?" Tosen asked, curiosity in his voice. "Most dress the same."

"I ah…well…" She blushed faintly, looking away, letting her hair hide her face. "That is…I ah…I asked. I saw the poppy on his arm badge and asked." She vomited out, and looked back to her hands. "Can….can I go now…." She mumbled, feeling the need to crawl under a rock.

"His…" Tosen chuckled, she felt his hand on her shoulder. "No wonder you didn't want to say anything I apologize once again Lenne. I didn't know…"

"It's….It's fine…" She stuttered out, feeling a fight or flight response kick in. She was ready to bolt out the door as soon as possible.

"Hisagi." Tosen said, in a quiet yet commanding voice.

"Yes Captain?" She heard the Lieutenant's velvet voice say.

"Will you show the 6th seat here back to her room?"

"I…there's no need…" She said, standing slowly, smoothing out her uniform. "I think I can find my way back."

"The Lieutenant should know all of the seated officers, and when he starts paperwork, he tunes everything else out. Besides, this place is like a maze. It'll be fine. Don't worry so much Lenne." He went and sat back down at his desk as Lieutenant Hisagi stood, heading towards the door. "Get some rest Lenne, you'll need it for tomorrow." Tosen said, before turning to his work.

"All right, let's go newbie." Hisagi said, heading into the hall. Lenne followed after him.

"Yes Lieutenant." She said, following him out. She watched his back as they walked. She wanted to say something, anything, even if it was to thank him for that day. But she couldn't gather up the courage. She hung her head as she followed the Lieutenant. Suddenly, he stopped, turning to face her. Not paying attention, Lenne ran into him and bounced off, just before she fell back, an arm wrapped around her waist catching her. "I am so sorry Lieutenant Hisagi!" She said, blushing furiously. "That was so embarrassing! Oh crap…" She heard him chuckle as he moved his arm after she was steady.

"It's ok. I stopped short. Please, call me Hisagi…or something…." He looked down at her, and she peeked from between her fingers at him. He looked angry…what did she do? "I…that story…was that really you? You seem so different…"

"Ah…yeah…that was me…" She said, looking off to the side. "Did you get your book back?"

"Yeah thanks for that, but you could have kept it." She looked over and saw him grin ever so slightly. "It's good to see you came through on that promise. To be honest, I completely forgot about it until hearing your story." He said, turning and walking once again. She hurried to catch up with him.

"Oh yeah well, I can see that. Being a Lieutenant and all, you have more pressing matters than to remember some street rat." He stopped short once again, and she ran into him once again, this time landing on her backside. "Ouch…" She looked up and noted they were at her room.

"Don't ever think that. I…" He sighed, turning and leaning against the wall. "No matter their background, a person is always important." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "I became a Shinigami, with this squad because I was attacked by a Hollow as a child. It was going to eat me, but the Captain at the time, Tosen was just 5th seat back then, the Captain saved my life. I was so enthralled… I watched him take down that Hollow like it was nothing. During the fight, his shirt opened revealing a tattoo on his chest. Of course I had to do the same thing." He smirked, his fingers going to the Tattoo on his cheek. "By the time I got here, he was gone." He shrugged a bit. "But, you do matter, and I should have remembered." He grinned and placed a hand on the top of her head. "Get some rest 6th seat. Tomorrow, since you haven't been in charge of a squad yet, yours will be paired with mine. And we have a long day ahead of us." He ruffled her hair, walking off. Lenne was left in front of her door, blushing a deep shade of red. She looked over her shoulder watching him walk away, hands behind his head.

Finally walking into her room, Lenne set her Zanpakuto next to her bed, falling onto the piece of furniture. That was the most embarrassing few moments she had had in a very long time. Laying in her bed, she sighed, looking out the window. Ryoka, a seated place in her new squad… there was so much going on. She yawned feeling herself fall asleep before she even changed clothes.

The next day, Lenne got herself through the Squad meeting. She managed a smile and a polite bow when she was introduced to everyone. When Tosen was explaining what was going on and their plan was when the meeting went south. Other seated officers started questioning when the assignments were given out. Apparently, the 6th seat was in charge of the printing process of the Seireitei Communication. So, she should haven been required to stay behind, making sure the next issue was ready to come out. She bit her lip as she listened. She actually hadn't had a run down of her duties yet for the squad, but from what she understood, there were more important things going on than a magazine.

She looked to her side, and as the other seated officers argued, she flipped through it. There was some news, some gossip and editorial things. She made a face as she slid it forward, waiting for an opportune moment. When the debate started dying down, she looked around the table, then to the Captain, who just looked weary.

"Captain, if I may?" She saw him and the Lieutenant give her a mildly shocked look, then he nodded.

"Of course, please speak your mind Lenne." He said, waving a hand towards the rest. She nodded, and looked around at the people gathered.

"This…" She picked up the issue she was just looking at. "Is how the Seireitei gets their news yes?"

"Somewhat." One squad member answered with a shrug.

"If you call it news…" Answered another.

"Not much news worthy actually happens within these walls." Lieutenant HIsagi said quietly. She didn't think anyone was meant to hear that, but she picked up on it. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok. Well, sure promotions, new couples, and maybe the best places to go out are things everyone needs to know, but the hot button subject right now are these Ryoka. If I, as the 6th seat, is in charge of printing, should I not put it on hold until we have something about that? Also, as the newest here, should I not learn how to get these stories? Also, should I not go out and learn how we should proceed if there is ever a need of my being out in the field?" She waited for a response and was met with silence. "I would only be a hindrance to the Captain. That is not something that I want. From what I was told in the Academy the Lieutenant is a wonderful instructor in matters such as this, and also, as a Lieutenant he would be able to make up for any of my short comings." She paused, closing her eyes and took a deep breath. " I apologize for what I am about to say. I know I am brand new, and just the 6th seat." She cleared her throat and continued. "The biggest question that should be addressed in this room is why everyone is questioning the orders from their Captain to begin with. What he says is law and must be done. It is not open for debate. And the time that has been wasted here could have been put to better use tracking down the Ryoka and stopping them. That is the job of the 13 court squads after all isn't it?" She crossed her arms, glaring at the squad members that decided to glare back at her. She knew she did not make any friends just then, and after this meeting was over she was going to be a shaking mess. She just felt as if it needed to be said. It was getting out of hand.

Lenne felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. She looked up to see Lieutenant Hisagi standing next to her, a determined look on his face as he stared down the squad members.

"She's right. Every word. So, you have your orders. Stop arguing and get working." He said calmly, then looked at Tosen. "Anything else Captain?"

"No, I think the two of you covered everything." He replied with a smile. "Dismissed." As everyone filed out, the Captain called out. "Lenne, please, a moment." She stopped, looking over her shoulder, hearing Lieutenant Hisagi right behind her.

"We'll be meeting out front newbie." She gave a wave to show she heard him, then looked at Tosen.

"Yes Captain?" She asked, hands clasped in front of her to keep them from shaking.

"You did wonderfully during that meeting. You showed drive, resourcefulness, and leadership skills. That, my child, is how you end up moving up in the ranks, along with training." He looked in her direction as he stood from his chair. "We're going to start you on a training regimen in the next few days. It is of course going to require you to release your zanpakuto at some point."

"Of course. Yes Captain. Thank you." She said, nodding her head in understanding.

"Good. Now go and meet up with Hisagi for your assignment today." He said, smiling ever so slightly. She nodded once more, bowed quickly and hurried off feeling pretty proud of herself.

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this! I have several chapters already done. I hate posting a story if I don't, in case I can't post for a while. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

That proud feeling that Lenne had didn't last long out on patrol. She wasn't sure what to do exactly, simply following the Lieutenant's lead. At one point, they sent both teams off to scout and the two perched on a rooftop resting for a moment. Lenne chewed on her bottom lip worriedly, glancing over at Lieutenant Hisagi, who was taking a drink of water. After he was done, he handed her the canteen.

"You should drink something now. You won't know when you'll be able to next." He said, then blinked a few times when she remained silent, not moving. "Something wrong?" She saw a slight frown darken his face.

"I…" She felt tears threaten as she spoke. "I am so sorry! I've been such a hindrance to you this afternoon. I'm holding you back. I'm not a leader I don't have a clue what to do." Holding back her tears, she brought her knees up to her chest, pouting a bit. She knew this was no time to act like this, or to freak out in any way. She couldn't help it. She hated feeling like a burden. She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched ever so slightly.

"Hey, it's your first day, and one hell of a day. You're doing great." She looked over and saw the Lieutenant give her a smile. "I haven't had to tell you what to do, you're making good decisions, and giving orders like you've been doing this for years. So, don't worry so much." She couldn't help but smile back. "Ah! A smile. So much better that that pouty face you had before. Rangiku always tries that damned face. Makes her look weird." Lenne blinked a few times and smirked. Was her Lieutenant talking about a woman.

"Ooohhh Lieutenant. Girlfriend?" She asked, teasingly. She saw him blush faintly, turning away quickly, his hand falling from her shoulder.

"No…nothing like that. We're friends is all…" It looked like he was going to say something else, but they heard someone call out to them.

"Lieutenant!"

"Ma'am!" They, both, turned quickly seeing one person from each of their teams running up to them. Lieutenant Hisagi got suddenly serious, arms crossed.

"What is it? One at a time." Each one gave their reports, and Lieutenant Hisagi's face became more and more grim. Apparently, 11th squad's 3rd seat Ikkaku was defeated then the 5th seat Yumichika was also defeated by the Ryoka. Lenne knew what that meant. She knew of 11th squad's reputation for a long time and since coming into squad 9 had heard of the two who were defeated. She also knew that they were friends of the Lieutenant. Lieutenant Hisagi gave orders to both, then looked back to Lenne. "We're going to regroup and report back to the Captain. We haven't seen any sign of the Ryoka. So, we'll see what he wants us to do." She nodded, and turned towards the barracks, blinking when she felt an arm around her neck.

"Eh?" She said, not being able to hold back a small smile.

"Fantastic work today. You should totally go out tonight and celebrate…eh…maybe not out out but…." He sighed. "Damned Ryoka. We'll figure something out once it quiets down."

"Um…what?" She asked, not quite able to put all that together as they started walking back, his arm still around her neck.

"I think you're going to be an asset, so you should meet some officers from other squads." Lieutenant Hisagi said, laughing a bit. "Especially after your extra training and all that." Lenne blinked a few times and smiled, blushing faintly.

"Yeah well, we didn't really do anything yet so…." She felt him shrug as he steered them in the right direction.

"Recon is important. We should have as much knowledge going into things like this as possible." He said as they walked up to the doors of 9th squad. "Now let's go make that report."

After their report, Captain Tosen decided it was too dangerous for Lenne on her first day. So, she had been tasked with bringing paperwork to the other squads. The Captain told her it would help her learn the lay out of the place. So, she was walking to the next squad barracks, chewing on her bottom lip. She could feel the battles of people much stronger than her happening somewhere nearby. She would have to be extra careful. Thankfully she was almost done. All she had to do was drop this stack off to 10th squad and she could head back. She walked into the building, glancing around, and soon found the Captain's office. She knocked, clearing her throat. She hoped someone was there. Just then, the door slid open, and a tall, beautiful woman with an ample bosom stared down at her.

"Yes?" Her eyes drifted to Lenne's arms and sighed. "Not more… I barely get through what I have now…." She moved to the side to allow Lenne to go in. "Set it down on the desk with the rest."

"Yes Lieutenant ma'am." Lenne mumbled, hurrying in.

"Eh? Are you an officer? That's a strange uniform…." Lenne looked over at the Lieutenant as she set the stack down. The woman tilted her head and smiled. "Super cute though!"

"Yes ma'am…. 9th squad 6th seat. My name is Lenne." She gave a polite bow, then blushed hearing the woman giggle.

"Oh! You're Lenne! Rangiku Matsumoto." She laughed softly. "I didn't realize you were Shuuhei's newbie. I've heard about you."

"I've only been here a day ma'am…I hardly think…"

"Rangiku please, and of course you're the talk of the place, especially once people start drinking. I mean, it's not everyday a fresh recruit is a seated officer after all!"

"I…ah…really…." Lenne was starting to feel uncomfortable, besides, she should probably get back to her squad.

"You should come out with us later! Not every day we get a new lady officer after all!"

"But I really…."

"Rangiku! Have you even started any paperwork?!" Lenne looked over hearing the angry remarks to see a short statured Captain, with his zanpakuto slung over his shoulder.

"Captain Hitsugaya! I was just about to finish up when Lenne brought us some more! She's 9th squad's new 6th seat. I had to make her feel welcome after all!" She cooed, sitting down in a chair.

"And I'm sure you have in spades. But I'm sure Captain Tosen needs her for other things." The white haired Captain turned his gaze towards Lenne and offered her a slight smile. "Nice to meet you Lenne. And you're free to go. I know Rangiku can be a bit….much at first. Also, give my regards to you're Captain."

"Yes of course Captain." She replied with a bow.

"Tell Shuuhei I'll see you guys later!" Rangiku said in a sing song matter as Lenne hurried off.

"You're not going anywhere until this paperwork is done!" She heard Captain Histugaya yell as she hurried off to her barracks.

Towards evening, Lenne was in the Captain's office helping him with paperwork, since he called for the magazine to be put on hold until the Ryoka invasion was over. She finished up another sheet of paperwork and looked over at Captain Tosen.

"Captain?" She said quietly.

"Yes?" He replied, keeping his attention on his work.

"I met Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto today. He sent his regards." She said quietly.

"Thank you for relaying the message and I'm sorry you had to deal with such intense people today." He said with a chuckle. She paused in her work, pen to her lips, thinking for a moment.

"No, it's fine. I…think it might be good for me." She sighed, going back to her work. "I…I never had very many friends. Actually, in the Academy is where I met my first friends. I've always been socially awkward, avoided people at all costs. So, being forced with people like Lieutenant Matsumoto is a good thing. It makes me do what I would normally be afraid to do." She reasoned as she worked.

"Such wise words from such a young lady." Captain Tosen said, chuckling once more. "When Hisagi gets back, you should take the rest of the night off. Relax. It's been quite a long day for you." He said as they worked. Lenne nodded, making a sound of agreement as she worked on a particularly difficult form.

A few minutes later, she was still working on that form when the door opened, closing a moment later. She didn't lift her head, though aware someone walked in. She jumped a bit, giving a small yelp when she heard a voice by her ear.

"Why are you doing this one? It's really hard for a newbie like you." She heard Lieutenant Hisagi say, his arm coming around her, taking the paper away, along with half of her stack.

"How'd everything go today?" The Captain asked, as Lenne went to work on the new one, not looking up, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Nothing new to report. It was actually pretty quiet." She heard him sit down in the other chair.

"Lenne, you're free to go. Hisagi can help me finish up." Tosen said, as they worked.

"Oh! Right…let me just finish up this one and I'll go…" She said, biting her lip as he continued to work.

"Actually, if you don't mind Lenne, help me knock out this paperwork then we can head out. Rangiku was bugging me when I saw her, asking if you'd be joining us tonight." He paused, pen scratching the only sound for a few heartbeats. "When did you meet her?"

"When I brought paperwork to 10th squad. Met Captain Hitsugaya too." She said, finishing up the paper. "But I don't know…"

"Oh well…that's…" Lieutenant Hisagi's sentence was cut off by the Captain.

"From what you were telling me earlier Lenne, I think you should go." He sighed softly as they worked. "Just both of you be mindful there will be much to do in the coming days. Don't have too much fun." Lenne blushed eyes widening.

"Um…yes…of course Captain." She stammered, glancing up from her work.

"Well, all right then!" Lieutenant Hisagi said, with a slight grin. "Let's get to work before they come to find us."

"They…?" She asked, pausing in her work.

"Well yeah…let's see…Ikkaku and Yumachika are hurt, so…Kira, Rangiku, Renji, and maybe Momo." He replied as he worked, glancing up at her, a brow raised. "You OK with that?"

"Y-yeah…but…um… won't I be out of place? Everyone'll be a lieutenant…" She mumbled, not looking up from her work.

"It's fine. Yumachika is a 5th seat and he usually hangs out with us. Don't worry so much." She simply nodded, and focused on the paperwork that needed to be done.

Well into the night, Lenne was sitting at a table in the local bar with everyone that Lieutenant Hisagi listed, except for the ones that were still hurt of course. At the moment, Lenne was crammed between Lieutenant Hisagi and Renji Abarai. She sipped her water. She had never drank alcohol, and wasn't about to start and do something stupid. Apparently, she was the minority in that aspect. Rangiku was flirting with one of the other LIeutenants, Kira kept saying stupid things to Hinamori, who kept getting angry, and the two on either side of her were arguing about something or another. When Lieutenant Abarai leaned over to make a point to Hisagi, Lenne decided she had enough. She turned, pushing the 6th squad Lieutenant, making him fall out of the booth, landing on his rear.

"What's the big idea?!" He bellowed, glaring at her. She blew strands of her lilac hair from her eyes glaring back.

"I had enough of being smooshed between the two of you! Did you not realize I was sitting there? Or are you too stupid?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Lenne…I'm…aw man…don't start with Renji." She heard Lieutenant Hisagi say, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to let some noble brat tell me what to do!" Renji said, jumping to his feet.

"Who in the hell are you calling a noble brat?!" She argued, standing herself, and promptly staring at his chest. But she was staring daggers at that chest.

"You! How the hell could you get seated straight out of the Academy?"

"Hey…I was seated right out…" Hisagi said, a pout in his voice.

"You're different Shuuhei."

"That's not why!" Lenne argued back. "Maybe I just have skill you moron!"

"What? Ok fine. Where are you from then?"

"78th district." She said quietly. "I worked really hard in the Academy after promising someone I'd become a shinigami." She said quietly. She went to walk around Renji, and felt a hand around her wrist.

"Lenne wait…" She heard her lieutenant say.

"What's with her?" She heard Renji ask Hisagi.

"Well…do you remember the story about the apples?" Hisagi said, distracted.

"Oooohhhh that's her?" Rangiku chimed in. Crap….now this was nerve wracking. She had to get out. She had to go. Lenne pulled free and rushed outside. Once out there, she took a deep breath of the fresh air. She heard a few voices at the entrance to the bar, and sighed. Fantastic…people… She leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the ground.

"Hey Lenne…"

"Let me Shuuhei. Kinda my fault."

"Yeah ok. Don't antagonize her Renji…" She heard footsteps stop next to her, then someone sit beside her.

"78th huh? That's where I'm from. So…ah…sorry about that crap earlier. I didn't know." She heard Renji's voice next to her.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." She mumbled, not looking over. She played with her fingers to keep herself busy. "I…suppose Lieutenant Hisagi told you the story?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah a long time ago. When it first happened, he wouldn't shut up about it. Thought you were going to become one hell of a shinigami. Wouldn't shut up about how adorable you were either." Lenne blushed furiously and decided to ignore that last remark.

"Well, after that encounter, there was a group of people gathered around. I could hear them whisper. 'Why is Lieutenant Hisagi talking to that street rat?' Then someone mentioned you and Rukia Kuchiki and how well you two turned out. You, both, were like my heroes, what I aspired to be. So…back there…ah…" She laughed a bit, no amusement behind it. "Guess it's true what they say, don't meet your heroes." She finished with a snort.

"Ah you can't take anyone too seriously when they've been drinking. And it won't happen again. One, I know you a bit more, and two…" He shook his head as he stood, holding his hand out to help her up.

"And two…?" She said, glancing at his hand then back at him.

"Well…your Lieutenant kinda threatened me after you came out here." He held out his hand once more, raising a brow. Lenne felt a blush burn her cheeks, and saw a look on his face that clearly read that he understood the situation. "Come on. I said I'd come out and get you. I can't go back in without you, now can I?" She sighed, taking his hand and pulling herself up.

"Just for the record…"

"I won't say a thing about what we talked about out here." He said as they walked back in.

"Yes, but also….I really don't wanna go back in." She whined as he started pushing her back towards the table.

"Well, you have to. Everyone was disappointed when you left." He said, frowning a bit.

"Why?" She asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Hell if I know. I was the asshole in this situation you know." He paused and sighed, looking down at her. "I know you're close with Shuuhei and your Captain, but if you need a friend, come find me ok?" She gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yeah sure. Thank you Renji."

"Hey I still do outrank you you know!" He said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her back with the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Lenne was running an errand for Captain Tosen. On her way back, she was taking a short cut she had found the day before. The day was drawing to a close and the whole area was bathed in oranges and reds. She paused, turning her head. Down a corridor there was rubble. She closed her eyes and felt a faint spiritual pressure. Turning in that direction she started running. It was Renji's. What did that hot head get himself into? The only way she could describe what she was upon was destruction. She saw a few other people carrying another man. Crap was that the Ryoka? She shook her head and headed over to the body laying in a pile of rubble.

Kneeling down, she saw it was indeed Renji. She bit her lip as she looked him over. He was a mess, blood, wounds, and dirt everywhere. She let out a sigh and started ripping off pieces of his uniform.

"Hey….what…the hell are ya doin…?" She heard his weak voice ask.

"I should ask you the same thing." She replied as she took a piece of cloth, wiping away some of the blood. "You look like you nearly got yourself killed you moron."

"Why you tearin up my uniform?"

"It's already beyond repair, we need to stop some of this blood loss, and tearing mine would be indecent." She replied as she worked.

"Ya shouldn't…be here Lenne…"

"I was running an errand for the Captain. I happened upon you. Don't get your panties in a twist." She replied as she worked. "I'm sure 4th squad will be here soon, but in the meantime I'll stay here. Besides, you are seriously injured my friend." She cleaned most of what she could, and started wrapping a wound.

"No, you don't understand…"

"I've heard the gossip. That's Rukia Kuchiki they're after. She's to be executed. You were trying to stop them…and no doubt try to save her yourself. Close?" She asked, giving him a smile.

"Ah…"

"I thought so. Don't worry. I was literally walking by. Wasn't involved. Can't put you to trial dead now can they?" She asked as she worked. She finally looked down at him and gave him a smile. "I'll keep myself out of trouble."

"Ya…better…" He muttered, closing his eyes. She patted his cheek.

"Oh no you don't Lieutenant Abarai. Stay awake for a few more minutes. I think I hear 4th Squad coming this way."

"Fine…" He murmured, forcing his eyes open again.

"Want to hear a funny story?" She said with a grin. She saw his eyes turn towards her. "It's about my first Kido class. So, my turn up to bat. I thought, hey why don't I show these guys how it's done? Yeah…had to get medical attention. It quite literally blew up in my face." She saw him laugh, then wince.

"Sounds like mine." He said quietly. "Should trade stories one day."

"Hmm… Maybe. You better keep yourself alive then huh?" She said, sitting back on her heels. She looked over and saw the medical unit arrive. "I'll try to come see you. Ok?" She said, as she turned and walked towards the unit, telling them what she walked up on.

Later that evening, Lenne walked into her room. She frowned, looking out her window. Renji had been arrested, still seriously hurt. She could see that. He did go against orders after all. She looked to her zanpakuto and sighed. She should do some training while she had down time. She felt like it was going to take a lot for them to bond properly. She sat cross legged on her bed, and picked up the sword, unsheathing it. She looked at how it glinted in the light, looking unimposing as ever. Taking a deep breath, she rested it across her lap and began her meditation.

After what felt like mere moments, Lenne opened her eyes and saw she was in a hedge maze, flowers blooming everywhere. She started walking in a direction she was sure was correct. She felt she could do this blindfolded by now. Since learning this technique to train with her zanpakuto, she had done it often. She knew a strong bond was required to be able to fully master it.

A few turns later, she came to a clearing, which housed a throne. On said throne was a beautiful woman with scarlet hair, lounging languidly. She had a jeweled crown perched crookedly on her head. She cracked an eye open, and frowned slightly as her bright red eyes fell upon Lenne.

"You again. Come to train some more? Or just need company?" She purred, stretching a bit.

"I would like to train actually. I don't…"

"You don't feel good enough to be in such a high position. I get it. I mean, you just graduated. But Lenne…this lack of confidence is what's holding you back. I've taught you all I can at this time." She sighed shifting in her seat. "You refuse to use me in battle. What can I do about that?"

"But those were just spars…"

"Your excursions to the world of the living? You've come across actual hollows…" She argued.

"But…"

"No buts. You feel you can't handle the power, but really that's why you need to use me. You need to become used to it."

"Yeah sure…" She sighed, closing her eyes. "There is a current situation in the Seireitei…"

"The Ryoka. Yeah keep hoping you'll come across one."

"Perhaps…"She sighed softly. "maybe you're right."

"Of course I am Lenne." She replied with a smile.

"Have you been listening to everything?" Lenne asked, a frown tilting at her lips. Because that was slightly unnerving.

"Um…you do know I am a part of your soul? Yes I have. Also, get with it girlie. You have it great. Your captain dotes on you, your Lieutenant is like stupid for you." the Zanpakuto said with a laugh.

"Um…what?" Lenne asked, frowning in confusion.

"Oh would you look at that? Time's up!"

Lenne was jolted out of her meditative state by a hand on her shoulder shaking her. She looked around frantically until she saw Lieutenant Hisagi giving her a worried look.

"Hey Lenne! You ok? I…you're late. The Captain needs your help. I gotta go to a meeting." He said, leaning down to be eye level with her.

"I ah….yeah. Sorry I was talking to my Zanpakuto." Her eyes got wide quickly. "Wait…" She glanced at the window. "Crap! It's morning! I…"

"Don't tell me you were at that all night…" He said, frowning slightly. She simply blushed and gave him a sheepish look. "Well, get going. And take your Zanpakuto with you…just in case. Good idea to have it with you at all times right now." He said, patting her shoulder, then turning towards the door. "Now get to the Captain's office." When he left, she jumped up, sheathing the sword, then hurrying out of her room. She skidded in the hallway, narrowly dodging other squad members. She stopped short of the door, sliding the rest of the way.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and entered when she heard Captain Tosen. Closing the door behind her, she gave a bow.

"I am so sorry Captain. I was meditating and lost track of time." She hurriedly explained, straightening. He waved a hand in dismissal giving her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it." He stopped what he was working on and turned towards her. "I think I'm going to have you help me with paperwork again today Lenne." She bowed once more and went to sit in the extra chair in the office. His voice stopped her from fully sitting down. "Sit in Hisagi's seat. He's going to be busy most of the day." She blinked a few times and nodded.

"Yes Captain." She said, sitting in her Lieutenant's seat, starting on the paperwork stacked there.

It was about midday when a knock came to the door. Lenne paused in her work, glancing over at Captain Tosen. When he nodded, she headed over to the door opening it. There was someone waiting for entrance, looking like they were from the stealth squad.

"I'm here to speak to Captain Tosen." He said, remaining crouched.

"You may speak freely." Tosen said, not moving from his desk.

"Yes sir. 5th squad Captain Sosuke Aizen was found dead this morning, also 5th squad Lieutenant Momo Hinamori and 3rd squad Lieutenant Izuru Kira were taken into custody after an altercation immediately following. Carrying and usage of zanpakuto has been approved for all officers. The Captain Commander has called a meeting for all remaining Captains and Lieutenants."

"I see… thank you." Captain Tosen said, standing. As the messenger flitted away, he picked up his Zanpakuto, heading for the door.

"Captain…?" Lenne asked in a quiet voice, still standing by the door.

"Do not worry child. We will return shortly. Go ahead and finish up the paperwork while I'm gone." She bowed as he walked out of the door.

"Yes Captain." She replied, biting her lip. What in the world was going on? It sounded like Chaos outside. When Captain Tosen was gone, she closed the door and returned to Lieutenant Hisagi's desk, going back to the paperwork.

Lenne was about to take a break from the paperwork when Captain Tosen came into the office. She stretched, her back and shoulders popping. He walked over and stood before the desk.

"Lenne, You're coming with me." He stated. She blinked a few times.

"Hn?"She said, feeling slightly confused. "Where?"

"It's falling to us to apprehend these fugitives of justice, the Ryoka. Everyone else is out on their own orders, and I feel this would be a good learning experience for you." he replied, turning back towards the door. She scrambled to her feet, grabbing her Zanpakuto.  
"Yes Captain" She said as she followed after him.

They walked for a bit and came across one of them. Watching him from a rooftop, Lenne looked over at her Captain.

"Please let me take care of this for you." She said, hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"Remember, path with the least bloodshed." He said, as he nodded. She jumped down onto the ground ahead of the Ryoka.

"Not another one…" He said, sounding weak. "You don't seem to even be a senior officer. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Don't let outward appearances fool you Ryoka. You will be stopped here." She said, unsheathing her Zanpakuto.

"Lenne may only be 6th seat, but she's strong in her own right." Captain Tosen said, standing on a nearby rooftop. "Release your Zanpakuto Lenne." He ordered from his perch.

"Yes Captain." She held her blade behind her back, closing her eyes. "Handanwo Kudasu, Akano Joou!" Letting go the control over her spiritual pressure, there was a burst of red light, and a blood red scythe appearing. She slid into an attacking position, glaring at the Ryoka. Because of these people her Captain and Lieutenant were troubled, friends were imprisioned, and nearly killed. She twirled the scythe forward as she lunged, catching him in the shoulder with the long blade.

"Least bloodshed Lenne. Be Wary." She heard Captain Tosen say. She frowned a bit, flash stepping behind the already weakened Ryoka, and knocked him in the back of the head with the handle of the weapon. He crumpled to the ground, bleeding profusely from the wound she inflicted. Stretching out her arm, she let her weapon revert back to it's sealed form.

"I'm sorry Captain. I hurt him more than I intended." She whispered, sheathing her sword.

"Quite alright Lenne. I told you to release your shikai. Blame lies with me." He replied, joining her on the ground.

"I'll go fetch a 4th squad unit." She said, bowing a bit.

"That'll be fine." He said, crouching down and checking on the Ryoka. "Hm, he seems to be a Quincy." He said thoughtfully as she hurried away.

That evening, she was sitting in the office working on paperwork since the Lieutenant and Captain were busy with other things. She leaned back in her chair, frowning a bit. Did she have to go that far against the Ryoka? Why did Captain Tosen tell her to release her Zanpakuto if he wanted minimal bloodshed? Closing her eyes, she sighed. When the door opened, she nearly fell out of the chair. Catching herself, she righted, and looked towards the door. She saw Lieutenant Hisagi standing there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Are you ok Lieutenant Hisagi?" She asked quietly, concern filling her voice. She knew a lot happened today to him. He had to be stressed out.

"I will be." He said quietly. "Have you been in here all day doing our paperwork?" He asked quietly. She nodded, then shook her head quickly.

"Yes and no. I had an excursion with the Captain. He took me with him to take care of one of the Ryoka." She said quietly. She didn't notice Hisagi's eyes widen a bit. "He's in 4th squad being treated." She whispered. "He was already weakened, but I fought him anyway."

"Wow. You had one hell of a day." He said, then walked over, taking her wrist. "Then let's go. We're going to meet Rangiku, Iba, and Ikkaku for drinks."

"But I…"

"No buts. Come on." He tugged her to her feet, then sighed. "It's getting pretty stressful. If you don't unwind you'll get too stressed and snap." She couldn't help but smile a bit as he started leading her out of the office.

"That sounds like an order." She said, then glanced back at the work she was leaving. "I guess that can wait until tomorrow."

"It's about to be an order, and yeah we can finish that up tomorrow." He said as they walked. Lenne chewed the bottom of her lip and stopped in her tracks, nearly falling forward as he lieutenant continued to walk for a moment. He looked over his shoulder, frowning slightly. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Ah…it's just…" She bit her lower lip and looked to the side. "Whenever I try to talk to people in our squad…." She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "They see as I'm getting special treatment for some reason. I'm not getting proper assignments appropriate to my seat. And they talk about how you spend a lot of time with me."

"You aren't…" He began but she cut him off.

"Why? Why am I doing what the third seat should be doing? Why do I get to spend so much time with Captain Tosen? Why do you drag me out after we're done working? What is so special about me?" She felt him let go of her wrist, and heard him sigh.

"I don't know why Captain Tosen does what he does, and I don't question it. As for me, I like hanging out with you. If you got a problem with that, then go back. I've had a long day and don't need drama right now." She saw a faint blush on his cheeks just before he started walking away. Lenne blinked a few times, holding back tears. He had never talked to her like that before. She understood he was stressed, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"I guess I'll head back then… I don't want to be a bother again." She turned and started jogging back to the barracks. After turning a corner, she stopped, wiping her eyes. Why did she let him of all people get to her like that? Why was she shedding tears because of that? She never cried. Sniffling, she heard a voice.

"Hey, why you crying? It doesn't look good on your squad to be so weak." She looked up to see a thin bald man grinning over at her.

"I'm sorry. I…don't know why. I never cry…." She said quietly. She saw him frown a bit, then grin once more.

"You're too cute to be crying like that. Name's Ikkaku, what's yours?" She blushed a bit, then bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lenne. I've heard much about you 11th squad 3rd seat Ikkaku." She dared a glance and saw him blush a bit.

"Who hasn't heard of me? Only part of the best squad around!" He said with a cocky smile. She giggled, making him smile further. "Hey, I was going to grab a drink with some friends. Let's go. You're coming with me."

"Well…actually…." She said, looking away with a faint blush. "That's…"

"No arguments!" She squealed when he threw her over his shoulder. "You look like you need one. And these friends are harmless. It's not like it's an actual date or anything." He said as she bounced on his shoulder.

"But I was trying to get away from one of them…" She muttered as she stared at his lower back.

"What? Nah, you have to be mistaken." He said, her pleas falling on deaf ears. Why did she have to meet the insistent ones? Were there any sane people with the 13 squads? Well, there were her Captain and Lieutenant. Crap! Lieutenant Hisagi! What was he going to think, seeing her being carried in by Ikkaku Madarame?

"But…Ikkaku sir….I was avoiding my Lieutenant…" She said quietly, trying to squirm out of his hold.

"What? Are you with 10th squad. I'd understand you wanting to avoid Rangiku. She can be a handful."

"No…." She muttered, making her peace with her defeat. As she saw the door close behind them. "I'm the 6th seat of 9th squad…."

"Eh? Why would you want to avoid him?" As they walked across the room, he sighed. "I see. He looks pissed. What the hell did you do?"

"Apparently I'm being dramatic…" She said, then blinked, hearing her Lieutenant's voice.

"I didn't say you were being dramatic Lenne…." He sounded angry. Double crap. "I gave you a choice. But I see you'd rather come here with Ikkaku." She blinked a few times, and did her best to glare at him while still hanging off of the other man's shoulder.

"Does it look like I had a choice?" She argued, crossing her arms.

"I found this cutie crying while I was on my way here. So I invited her to come along." Ikkaku said, setting her down in a seat across from Lieutenant Hisagi.

"You didn't invite anyone anywhere. You carried me here and didn't listen to my protests…." She muttered as Ikkaku slid a cup of sake in front of her.

"Oooohhh….love triangle!" Rangiku said, words slurring. She already seemed pretty drunk.

"Nothing like that…." Lenne said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She dared a look up and saw Lieutenant Hisagi frowning down at her. He looked seriously pissed.

"Why did you force her to come if she obviously didn't want to?" He asked, turning away from her gaze.

"She looked like she could use a drink. I didn't know you too were having a spat." He sighed, downing his first cup with ease. "Why are the cute ones always taken?"

"She's not taken"

"I'm not taken" Her and Hisagi said at the same time. She blushed at looked down at her full cup.

"You're not?" Ikkaku asked, brow raised. "After all that I figured…."

"Nope" They replied at the same time again. Ikkaku blinked a few times, taking a sip of his drink.

"Um…Ok…." He said, giving them a strange look. Lenne felt a faint blush burn her cheeks as she looked at the cup in front of her. She picked it up, staring at it, then sighed. She took a sip and grimaced. That had to be the worst tasting concoction ever.

"Aww!" She felt someone crash into her, arms around her. "Lenne! You are too adorable!" Rangiku squealed, nuzzling her head and giggling.

"Eh…someone help me…" She pouted. The others just laughed at her. This night was going to be wonderful…


	6. Chapter 6

Lenne sat in the Captain's office, chewing her bottom lip. She had her orders. She was to stay in the office, then make her way later on to the execution sight. She had asked why. She never questioned her orders from Captain Tosen, but it was supposed to be Captains and Lieutenants. Apparently, she was to represent the two in case they were delayed. She had heard why as well.

9th and 7th squad Captains and Lieutenants were going to go after 11th squad, who were allegedly helping the Ryoka now. She frowned slightly, then sighed. It was time for her to go. She checked to make sure she had her Zanpakuto, they were quite insistent she take it, and headed out. As she made her way, she frowned. This was far beyond her seated position and she didn't understand why. Why her? They had a 3rd seat that was far more qualified. She shook herself out of her thoughts as she sped forward. She had to hurry and pay attention. She felt the spiritual pressure of her Captain and Lieutenant. They were fighting hard. She didn't want to get caught up in any of it.

Soon, she found herself in sight of the Sokyoku. Finally, she stopped, and stood waiting. Lenne did feel eyes on her and the whispers. By now, she should be used to it, so she ignored it. After a while, she heard a soft voice behind her.

"What is 9th squad's 6th seat doing here without your Captain or Lieutenant?" She turned to see a kind woman behind her. She bowed.

"They asked me to represent as they are currently detained." She replied. "I apologize Captain Unohana."

"No need for that." She paused, then gave Lenne a smile. "I do have a question… My men told me of someone who preformed first aid on Lieutenant Abarai after his fight with one of the Ryoka. Was that you?"

"Yes Captain. I came across him while running an errand. And since he was one of my first friends here I felt compelled to help him." She replied, waiting for the admonishment she was sure to get for stepping on 4th squad's toes.

"You did wonderfully. Without you, he may well have been far worse off. My thanks. And if you ever wish to switch squads please let me know." She bowed slightly and walked away. Lenne stared at the Captain's retreating form in disbelief. Did….she just hear what she thought she heard. Shaking her head, she turned back towards the Sokyoku.

As the execution began, everything happened so fast, Lenne was barely aware of what was going on. Suddenly, one of the Ryoka was standing in front of Rukia Kuchiki, blocking the blade with his own Zanpakuto, Renji had appeared on the scene, then he had Rukia, running off, the Sokyoku was destroyed by two Captains, then the Captain Commander issued orders. Go after the Ryoka. Everyone started chasing. Lenne flash stepped to a tree, observing. Something was off, and she wasn't sure what. Besides, she was not going to attack Renji of all people.

And then it happened. After a while of chaos, Lieutenants falling left and right, Aizen appeared. Wait…didn't he die? Lenne flash stepped into the crowd, listening, suddenly there was a voice at her shoulder.

"Be careful Lenne, don't do anything rash." Lieutenant Hisagi said, hand on her shoulder. She simply nodded then her eyes widened.

"LIeutenant Hi…." She blinked a few times seeing Captains Ichimaru and Tosen with Aizen. They were all…traitors…? Suddenly Rangiku and Hisagi had swords at Ichimaru and Tosen's throats. She felt tears in her eyes. "Captain…." She said, biting her lip. As she watched, a jewel was taken out of Rukia Kuchiki, one of the Ryoka was run through with a sword and Aizen's group left with the assistance of hollows. She felt at a loss. She loved her Captain. For the short amount of time she had known him, she looked to him as a father figure. She wiped her eyes then looked around. When she saw what she was looking for, she hurried over.

Hisagi just stared after the three Captains, a betrayed look on his face. Lenne made her way to his side, and slid a hand into one of his.

"Lieutenant…" She said, her voice barely over a whisper. She bit her lip gently, waiting for him to acknowledge her. After a few heartbeats, he looked over, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Lenne…" He said, then took a breath, composing himself. "This is what we're going to do. We'll deal with our feelings about this later. See if Captain Unohana needs assistance, then after, head back to the barracks. We're going to act as if everything is normal. Everyone already knows our Captain is a traitor. We'll have to attempt to keep morale up, and understand if people want to transfer." He blinked a few times, and gave her a panicked look. "Wait, you don't want to transfer do you?"

"Of course not Lieutenant." She said, then blinked a few times. "But… isn't this work for the 3rd seat?"

"You're here. And I'm going to work on that. I'm probably going to have a meeting or two. When I get back, we'll clean out his rooms, and his office ok?" She nodded, and he gave her a smile. "You're such a brave newbie." He patted her head and let go of her hand. "Now go." She nodded and headed off.

Weeks had flown by into months. After many transfers, and lowering morale, Lenne was appointed 3rd seat, if nothing else, to assist Lieutenant Hisagi, who had taken it upon himself to fill the position of Captain until one was appointed. Unlike the other squads, he didn't allow another Captain to take up any of the slack. They used the Captain's office to work during the day, going their separate ways at night to their rooms, except for the nights they went out with the others. During these months, they had become very close, consoling each other after that betrayal. Lenne considered Lieutenant Hisagi one of her best friends.

This evening, they were going out for a few drinks. It was a rough day, loaded with paperwork and other things. It was one of those if it could go wrong it did sort of days. The place they usually went to had been packed since that awful event. And tonight was no exception. As they walked through the door, Hisagi looked back and held out his hand.

"So we don't get separated. It looks like some are getting pretty rowdy already." He said, raising his voice slightly so he could be heard. She nodded and took his hand, he wrapped his larger one around her slender one and she felt a blush. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked times like this. Deep down, she loved the fact that he worried about her, and when she could feel her hand in his. Her blushed burned brighter as realization hit her. He was her closest friend, but she felt that she was starting to fall for him. Oh crap, that couldn't be a good thing. She bit her lip as he led her through the crowd to their usual table. Ikkaku, Renji, and Rangiku were already there. When they walked up, everyone stopped talking in their hushed whispers and looked over, then looking to their hands still clasped together.

"What's up?" Hisagi asked, letting her hand go and allowing her to sit first. Lenne slid in, next to Renji and gave everyone a smile.

"Oh nothing!" Rangiku hummed, playing with her cup. "We were just talking about the latest gossip. Ya know…" She trailed off, looking at Renji for some help. Hisagi sat next to Lenne and looked around the table, brow raised.

"Gossip?" He asked incredulously. The three nodded once, not looking at him. "I never took Ikkaku and Renji for gossip mongers." He said with a smirk, then ordered drinks for the him and Lenne.

"So, what is the gossip, since it interests these two manly men, it must be something good." Lenne asked, giving them a smile. The three looked at each other and blinked a few times. Lenne simply raised a brow and waited. After a few minutes, Hisagi leaned over, his voice low, breath tickling her cheek.

"Something tells me they were talking about us." He whispered. She glanced over, raising a brow and he nodded in response. She shrugged, then looked back to the three willing to make them squirm for another minute. She took a sip of her drink, then set the cup down, sighing.

"Very well." She folded her hands on top of the table, and glanced around. "So…anyone do anything interesting today?" She asked innocently. The looks of relief around the table caused her to giggle. Everyone fell into comfortable conversation for the rest of the evening, with the occasional teasing.

Much later into the evening, Lenne was helping Hisagi back to the barracks. She sighed, as she shifted his arm around her neck.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, I wish you wouldn't drink so much so often." She said, glancing over at the half asleep man she was mostly dragging.

"Hn? Naw s'ok. I have my lovely Lenne to look after me." He slurred. She blinked a few times as she helped him walk back.

"Um…what? That's no reason…" She pouted. "Though it's a great workout half carrying you back every time." She heard him snicker. She sighed and rolled her eyes as they walked into the barracks. "Come on Hisagi. Almost there." She said, stopping for a moment to heft him up to a standing position.

"Wish you wouldn't call me that…" He muttered when they got to his room door. She leaned him against the wall and as he started to slide down she grinned slightly, pulling him back up by his armpits.

"What? By your name? Come on big boy…stay standing for me. I'm too small to actually carry you." He laughed a bit as she opened his door.

"You call me by my last name. You call everyone else by their first name." He said, sounding like he was about to fall asleep.

"Of course. You're my Lieutenant and I respect you more than anyone else here." She replied, tugging his arm, and bringing it around her shoulders again. As she carried him inside, she closed the door behind him.

"But I want you to call me Shuhei." He said, looking at her, an earnest stare in his steel colored eyes. She giggled a bit as she brought the blanket over him.

"Why is this so important to you?" She asked, standing and getting him some water.

"Because I love you." He said, yawning. She set the glass down and laughed a bit.

"You're drunk." She stated, sitting on the edge of the bed. She sighed, and bit her lip as she adjusted the blanket for him. She wished he did, and if he had told her that sober, she'd be more inclined to believe it. "Go ahead and sleep it off. I'll cover as much as I can in the morning." She said, and went to stand, suddenly, there was a hand around her wrist. She blinked a few times and looked over.

"I may be drunk, but I really do. I wish I could tell you like a normal person." he gave one tug and she stumbled onto him, his arms caught her and held her close. "Please don't leave me tonight Lenne." He finished in a whisper. She bit her lip and looked at him.

"But….Lieuten…."

"Please call me Shuhei…" His voice sounded close to begging.

"But Shuhei," She corrected, clearing her throat. "I don't know…"

"I just want to hold you, and know I'm not alone." He said quietly. She sighed and nodded.

"Ok." She said squirming a bit. "Can I at least take my shoes off though?" He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but you better come back to me." She shook her head as he let her go and sat up, taking off her gloves, then her shoes and socks. Setting them off to the side, she scrambled her way back up to the head of the bed. He lifted the blankets and motioned for her to lay down. As she did, his arms went around her waist, and he kissed her head. She closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep. After a few minutes, she heard his even breathing and light snoring. She soon fell asleep herself.

The next morning, Lenne woke up bright and early. She detangled herself from Hisagi, making sure he was covered with the blanket. She threw on her shoes, kissed his forehead and headed off to finish up that paperwork. She hoped he was serious last night, but she wasn't going to mention it in case it was in fact a drunken mistake. She pouted as she entered the office, and plopped down into the chair at the Lieutenant's desk she had been using. She looked through everything on the desk and sighed. Today was the day for errands outside of the office. Lenne jotted down a note on the Captain's desk for Hisagi and headed out to deliver paperwork to the squads.

Once she was finished, it was nearly lunch time. Heading back to 9th squad she pouted. She hadn't realized she forgot her gloves in Hisagi's room until Renji was kind enough to notice and inquire about them. She had made up some excuse saying they were being cleaned. Once she got back into the office, she set down stacks of completed paperwork and fell into her chair. She blinked a few times, looking around. Hisagi wasn't in there. She frowned, then sighed, pulling some paperwork from his desk and starting in on it. She did tell him she'd cover for him today.

Several hours past, and Lenne yawned. She hadn't had a chance to eat or anything. She leaned back, tilting the chair, closing her eyes. What felt like minutes went by when she opened her eyes back up. She felt disoriented and weightless. What was going on? She opened them fully, and looked up.

"This isn't the office" She murmured, yawning, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"It's not." She heard Hisagi say. She looked up at him and blinked a few times. Was he carrying her?

"What is…"

"You were sound asleep. Most of the work was done and passed out. I found you fast asleep. Did you even eat today?" She could hear a tinge of worry in his voice.

"There wasn't any time." She yawned and went to stretch. He stopped and fumbled to keep hold of her.

"Hey be careful. I don't want to drop you." He admonished. She blushed faintly.

"Sorry. But I told you last night I'd cover while you slept. You were pretty drunk." She said, finishing quietly. She didn't look at him, but felt him hold her a bit tighter.

"Yeah about that, what happened? I don't remember much. Like…why were your gloves in my room?" he asked. She felt her heart sink. She bit her lip holding back tears.

"I…ah…got them wet when I got you some water, and forgot them when I left." She replied, then patted his shoulder. "Can…you put me down? I'm pretty sure I can walk." He stopped walking and set her on her feet.

"Yeah sure, if you're sure you'll be ok. Come on, let's go get you something to eat." He said, putting a hand on her lower back. She moved away from his touch and shook her head.

"No, it's ok. I'll find something. I…think…I just want to be alone today."She said, and turned walking away.

"Wait! Lenne!" She paused hearing his voice. "Did I do something stupid last night?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head.

"No, but I probably did." She said as she hurried off. Lenne ended up stopping by a shop and grabbing something to eat and sitting on a railing somewhere or another. She ate quickly, then sat in quiet contemplation. As she stared at the sunset, she felt tears running down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes roughly, sniffling. She knew it was like that, and didn't know why she'd let herself think otherwise. Was she so starved for someone to love her, she'd believe anything?

Instead of just tears, she started full blown crying, covering her face to muffle the sobs. The last thing she wanted was for someone to find her like this. But sadly, when had her life ever gone exactly the way she wanted it to? A little while later, she heard foot steps. She did her best to clear her throat and wipe her eyes, erasing any proof she had been crying. As she took a shuddering breath she heard a voice.

"Lenne? Are you ok?" It was Renji. She simply shook her head. She told him almost everything, him being like a big brother to her.

"It's…stupid…" She said, feeling the tears try and flow once again. She simply wiped them away before they fell. He sat beside her, not looking at her.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, obviously feeling uncomfortable with all of this. "I mean, what reduced you to tears? You're a pretty tough cookie." She sniffled once more, then hastily told him the story. She dared a glance at him, and saw his face darken, then he let out a sigh.

"What a dumbass. Seriously. He finally gets the nerve to tell you then he forgets. What a lush." He shook his head and hopped up. "I'm going to have a little chat with Prince Charming." He said with a scowl marring his features.

"Please don't Renji. I…I'll get over it." She muttered, wiping her eyes. "I…over reacted. Over tired, worked too hard, didn't eat anything." She sighed when he shook his head.

"No way. He needs to own up to something like that." He said and flash stepped away. Well, crap. Lenne jumped up and chased after him.

"Renji! Wait!" She called out as she chased him, either he couldn't hear her or he was out right ignoring her. She was pretty sure it was the latter. She finally made it to the barrack and she heard Renji's bellowing voice.

"Shuhei! Where the hell are you, you idiot?" She sighed and decided to hide in her room. She was already mortified and nothing happened yet. She slipped into her room, locking the door and going over to her bed, hiding under the covers. She was done with the day. She wanted it to end and to start out fresh tomorrow. She squeezed her eyes shut as Renji's voice rang through out the barracks. "What the hell man?! Why'd you make Lenne cry like that?" There was a pause, obviously Lieutenant Hisagi had said something. "What do you mean you don't remember?! You actually confessed then didn't remember the next day! That was a shitty thing to do! I should beat the crap outta you right now!" There was another pause. "Of course she didn't tell you! She wasn't sure if you meant it! But I know otherwise. And no, she didn't ask me to do this, in fact she made every excuse for me not to." Lenne bit her lip and grabbed her Zanpakuto. She was going to sleep outside tonight. She hopped onto the ledge of her window when she heard footsteps coming towards her room.

"I…damn it Renji…the whole squad knows what's going on because of your loud mouth…"

"Well, you need to talk to her Shuhei…" She heard more footsteps. "I'm gonna head out. I'll see you later." She chewed her bottom lip trying to decide if she wanted to wait or flee. It was taking every ounce of self control not to leave right then, probably never come back. She felt her hands shaking uncontrollably. Then, a knock came followed by a voice.

"Lenne? Can… Can I talk to you?" She sniffled, feeling tears sting her eyes again. He tried the door, then knocked again. "Please? I mean, I get it. Just… I feel like an asshole…I…wish I could take it back." She bit down on her lip, drawing blood, but a sob still escaped. "Oh shit that came out wrong. I meant forgetting about it." There was a soft thump on the door. She wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and went to the door unlocking it. He knew she was in there now. She opened it a crack, looking at him.

"It's ok. I told him not to…" She mumbled. She went to close the door and he slammed his hand on it, knocking it open all the way.

"Obviously it is not ok." He said, a hand cupping her cheek, his thumb wiping away tears. "I…I made you cry." He looked away, frowning. "When I said that last night, I meant it. I wish I could remember your reaction….or even that I said it. I hate myself right now for putting you through this." He moved, wrapping his arms around her, and holding her close. "I love you Lenne. Please forgive me." He whispered, stroking her hair. She smiled through her remaining tears.

"I can forgive you anything Shuhei." She whispered, grasping his shirt and holding tightly on to him.

"Will you stay with me tonight Lenne?" She heard him ask softly. "Maybe I can make this up to you…" She nodded against his chest.

"Yeah, and hopefully you'll remember it this time." She said quietly.

"Wait, what?" He said, looking down at her a slightly shocked look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Several weeks passed since Hisagi had told Lenne how he felt. Thanks to Renji, she got to hear other squad members whisper on how she became 3rd seat so quickly. Lenne tried ignoring them. She was absolutely happy with her life at the moment. She hummed to herself as she hurried down the halls, heading to the Captain's office. It was technically a day off for her, but Hisagi had called for her. Stopping at the door, she smoothed her clothes, then knocked as she walked in. She scanned the room and saw the 7th squad captain and a messenger in there with him.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, you called for me?" She asked, giving everyone a slight bow.

"Yeah, ah, Lenne this is Captain Komamura. He and this messenger have brought orders from the Captain Commander." He said, a slight frown on his face as he folded his hands on the desk. This seemed important, and it was worrying Lenne. She bit her lip as she stood, waiting to hear what these orders were.

"Yes, Lenne," Began Komamura. "Due to an increase in hollow activity recently, you'll be stationed in Karakura to help out for a while. We realize that you aren't used to these sorts of missions, so we'll send you with Lieutenant Hisagi and Lieutenant Abarai to help you get settled. Abarai knows of a place you can stay, and they'll help you get used to the finer points. After a couple of days, they'll return leaving you to work with Rukia Kuchiki and the substitute soul reaper. We'll call you back once we're sure the threat is reduced." He said, giving her a smile of sorts.

"Who will run the day to day here?" She asked, biting her lip gently.

"That's why I came, I offered to help you two out while the Lieutenant was gone." Komamura replied. She smiled faintly and bowed.

"Thank you Captain." She said quietly, feeling her heart sink. She didn't want to be away from Hisagi for so long. They were talking an unknown amount of time. She was going to be stuck in the world of the living with people she didn't even know.

"Captain Yamamoto feels that you could use some experience in the field. Consider it on the job training." Captain Komamaru added as he stood, turning towards the door, beckoning the messenger to come with him. When they were gone, and the door closed behind them, she looked at Hisagi.

"When do I leave?" She asked, chewing the bottom of her lip. He sighed and stood, walking over to her.

"Tomorrow morning." He answered, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. "While I'm there, we'll establish a way to keep in contact. I'm sure they'll want you to report in every once in a while." He said, his voice barely a whisper. She slid her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm nervous." She said quietly. "Except that one time, I've only done office work." She said, then looked up feeling his hold tighten.

"I know you are, but I have faith in you Lenne. I wasn't joking when I said I thought you'd be great. And from what Renji says, the substitute isn't all that bad, and Rukia will be there too." He chuckled, looking down at her. "You never know, you may make some friends." She bit her lip and shrugged a bit.

"I guess so." She said with a sigh, then looked back at him. "Go finish your work. I'll get ready for tomorrow before you're done."

"Wanna go out tonight?" He asked, raising a brow. "Might be the last time you can hang out with everyone for a while." She thought about it then nodded.

"Sure, why not? I can spend a little more time with you than them huh?" She said, giving him a bit of a smile, all ready feeling better about the situation.

The next day, Lenne set foot out of the senkaimon and into the world of the living, Renji and Hisagi on either side. She glanced around as she looked to Renji, who was scowling, arms crossed.

"Ok, so…lead the way fearless leader." She said, motioning for him to go ahead. He looked over, then turned in a direction.

"You're going to wish I didn't have to bring you here. These people are an absolute pain to deal with. Lenne blinked a few times, wondering what was wrong with Renji, as she followed him, feeling Hisagi take her hand as he walked beside her.

A while after they arrived, Lenne noticed what Renji was talking about. These people did not seem to care for him very much, calling him a freeloader and making jokes at his expense. She was beginning to feel nervous all over again about being left there. Finally, the shop owner opened his fan, and looked in the couple's direction.

"And who do we have here Lieutenant Abarai? Are one of these the one I was contacted about?" He asked, a smile in his voice.

"Ah yeah." Renji looked over, and motioned for Lenne to step forward. "This is Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of 9th squad and his 3rd seat Lenne. She's the one who will be staying here after Shuhei and I head back." She gave Hisagi's hand a squeeze then let it go finally, stepping forward, bowing.

"A pleasure to meet you. I hope I can be of assistance while here." She said quietly.

"Aw what an adorable one!" The shop keeper exclaimed. He shut his fan with a snap, then gave Lenne a stern look. "So, we'll need to get you a few things for your time here Miss Lenne." He said, then waved his hand around. "Please allow me to welcome you to the Urahara Shop. I am Kisuke Urahara" He bowed his head, then motioned to each of the other three in turn. "This is Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai." He glanced over at Hisagi and gave a smile. "Nice to meet you as well Lieutenant Hisagi. Allow me to express our regrets after hearing about your Captain." Lenne dropped her gaze, chewing her bottom lip. After several months, it was still a sensitive spot for the both of them.

"Thank you Mr. Urahara." He said quietly, moving forward, and taking Lenne's hand. Ever since that day, it was how they consoled each other, allowing each to know they weren't as alone as they felt. Urahara's eyes lit up a bit at the action and grinned a bit.

"Don't worry. She'll be in good hands." He said, then turned. "Come on then. Let's get you prepared. You start tomorrow after all." He said, walking towards the back.

"Why tomorrow?" Lenne asked as the group followed him, Hisagi giving her hand a squeeze.

"Well, you can't start school in the middle of the day, now can you?" He asked, then opened his fan. "Now first Gigai and clothing! You can't wear your Shinigami uniform with it after all! Ururu! Did you get the spare uniform from Rukia? Also, did you find the clothes I asked you to pick out?"

"Yes Mr. Kisuke!" The tiny girl exclaimed as she walked. "They're in the spare room like you asked."

"Great! Also, lets get Renji's Gigai, and one for the Lieutenant as well." He said as he led everyone, and gave orders to the three employees.

After a while, Lenne was in a gigai, which felt kinda weird, and some clothes from this world. She looked down and frowned a bit, pretty sure these clothes were even more strange. At least there was an option that was pants. So, she had her lilac hair pulled up,wearing a black choker with a heart hanging off around her neck, a black tanktop, matching vest, ripped jeans and combat boots. She slipped on black arm warmers as she headed out of the room to meet everyone for dinner. Tilting her head, she cracked her neck as she walked into the room everyone was gathered. Glancing around, she saw Hisagi wearing jeans and a hoodie, and Renji refused to wear his Gigai, stating he wouldn't be there long enough.

"Ah Lenne! You look great! Good job Ururu!" Urahara exclaimed. The small girl smiled and gave a thumbs up. As she sat down he continued. "Now, about these hollows…" After a moment, Hisagi leaned over and kissed her temple.

"You look absolutely amazing babe." She blushed faintly, giving him a smile, before they went back to paying attention. While they ate, Urahara briefed them on what was going on. Apparently, due to the spiritual energy that was gathered in this particular town, hollows have been gathering in droves. They had to attempt to put a stop to it before Menos Grande decided to appear. The shop keeper informed them that Lenne was chosen by Captain Yamamoto because of her reputation for concealing her spiritual pressure, her shikai would come in useful, as well as she needed field experience. The next day, she would meet with Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki and others at the school, that way she could help in anyway she could.

After dinner, the three were free to do as they wished. Renji hurried off, saying something about finding Ichigo and Rukia. As Tessai started cleaning, Lenne hopped up and bowed.

"Please allow me to help clean. It's the least I could do for your hospitality." She asked, then began gathering dishes. Hisagi got up to help as well.

"I like her better than Abarai already!" Tessai announced with a laugh as he instructed her on what to do.

"Well, at least you'll have some help for the time being Tessai." Urahara replied, yawning. "I'm going to take a nap. You kids have fun."

Once they were done, Lenne went outside to get some fresh air. She sat on the roof, staring at the sky. She heard a noise beside her, and looked over to see Hisagi sitting down.

"So…what do you think so far?" He said, staring straight ahead. She simply shrugged, glancing over at him.

"I don't know. The clothes will take some getting used to." She said quietly. He nodded his agreement, then held up a long box.

"Hey, Lenne, I wanted to give this to you before I left tomorrow, but I don't know when I'll catch you alone." He said quietly. Opening the box, he revealed something similar to his armbands and choker. "I can't keep you safe, or have your back while you're here. So, I picked these up. I know it looks like one, but it's two." She blinked a few times as he held one up.

"What…? I mean… I know you wear these but…"

"Last ditch resort. Pull it off and it'll create a mini explosion, startle or blind the enemy temporarily so you can get away and call for some back up." He held one up and wrapped it around her left arm. "I know it looks cheesy and cliche because we're wearing the same thing, but I want you to stay safe and come back in one piece." She smiled, looking at her arm, then back at him.

"Nothing cheesy about the reasoning." She said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Thank you Shuhei." She said, as she started to sit back. He shot out like a snake, and captured her lips with his, bringing his hands around, clasping the other band around her throat. His hands slid to her cheeks, breaking the kiss.

"Make sure you put those on when you leave your gigai." He murmured, kissing her once again after she nodded. She returned it, her hands sitting on the rooftop, to keep her balance. After a few minutes, her denreishinki started beeping. "Hollow?" Hisagi asked quietly as she broke the kiss to look at it.

"Yeah" She sighed. "Looks like quite a few bunched in one area." They, both, left their gigai, Lenne making sure to transfer the bands to her soul form.

"Where?" He asked, a slight frown on his face. She looked once more and pointed.

"West, not too far from here." They flash stepped as fast as they could to the location.

What they didn't notice was Urahara and Tessai watching from just in front of the shop.

"Was it really necessary to use hollow bait Kisuke?" Tessai asked as the two flitted away. "Besides, where did you get it?" Urahara shrugged a bit.

"Why ask such questions? And I need to know her strength, know what I'm dealing with here. Yamamoto wanted her to get field experience for some reasons I don't know, but he was vague with the details." He pulled out a cell phone as it rang. "Rukia! Oh don't worry about the hollows! Didn't I already tell you that? I have some people on it. Tell Ichigo not to get his panties in a knot. No one will get hurt, and it'll be ok. I have faith….why yes it is the new Shinigami that Captain Yamamoto sent. She has her Lieutenant with her so don't worry! And tell that freeloader to stay out of it to." He hung up and sighed. If nothing else, this was going to be interesting.

"If you wanted to test her, why allow Lieutenant Hisagi to go with her?" Tessai asked. Urahara sighed and shrugged.

"Ya know, maybe I should have waited until they left, but then it would have been a bit late don't you think?" He replied, opening his fan. "Tell Ururu and Jinta to keep an eye on the store and let's go observe."

Lenne and Hisagi landed on a nearby rooftop, looking down on six hollows in a playground. Thankfully there wasn't anyone around. They seemed to be milling around for the moment. None of them seemed too strong. Lenne heard Hisagi unsheath his Zanpakuto. She lifted her hand, looking over at him.

"Please allow me Lieutenant Hisagi." She said, unsheathing her own. They were in a battlefield, so she cast their relationship aside for a more professional outlook. "None of them seem strong. And besides, She has been after me to try some crowd control." She flipped her zanpakuto, holding it behind her back.

"But Lenne…" He said quietly. She ignored his protests, including what she meant by 'she' and called out to her zanpakuto.

"Handanwo Kudasu, Akano Joou!" She called out, allowing her spirtual pressure to be felt in a red explosion, a blood red scythe appearing behind her back. She jumped off of the roof, twirling the scythe over her head. Landing in the middle of the hollows, she spun around, scythe extended, injuring all, and taking care of three of the six. As she landed, scythe once again behind her back, free hand extended before her. She glanced around. Two behind and one in front. "Shakaho!" She called out, hitting the one in front, then spinning around slicing the other two finishing them off.

"Lenne!" She heard Hisagi yell. "Watch out!" She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the one she hit with a kido charging at her. Bringing the scythe in front of her, she spun around, slicing through its mask. Sweat dripping from her nose, she extended her hand, letting her zanpakuto revert back. After a moment, Hisagi was next to her. "That…wow…" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She froze, scanning the area, holding a finger to her lips.

As Lenne started walking, getting a tingly feeling, she turned down an alley. She knew it wasn't a hollow, but it was something. As she went down the alleyway, not noticing Hisagi behind her, she began hearing crying. She frowned and hurried along. When she got to a pair of dumpsters, she knew she found the hiding place. She peeked behind them, and saw a little girl with a broken chain.

"Hey…it's ok." She said, crouching down. "Were those scary guys chasing you?" The spirit looked at Lenne with wide blue eyes and nodded, sniffling. Lenne nodded and unsheathed her sword, flipping it in her hand. "I took care of them. Don't worry ok? What's your name?"

"Akane…." The girl said, sniffling.

"I'm Lenne, and I'm a shinigami from Soul Society. It's my job to protect you from scary things like that, and to help you pass on. I'm going to touch your forehead with the end of my sword ok? That way you can go there and be safe. Ok?" Akane nodded and scooted closer but stopped short looking behind Lenne.

"Who's that?" She asked nervously. Lenne looked over her shoulder, blushing a bit seeing Hisagi watching them.

"That's Shuhei. He's my boss." She grinned and winked. "Can be kinda weird sometimes, but he won't hurt you." The girl nodded and moved so Lenne could reach. She touched the sword to the girl's forehead and gave her one last smile as she disappeared into blue light. "There." She said, sheathing her sword and sitting on her heels. "I think that's a job well done." Standing, she dusted herself off. "I think anyway. Not like I've done this too often…"

"You were great." Hisagi said with a smile. "How can you be so good at everything?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I'm not…" There was more beeping from her denreishinki. She flipped it open and sighed. "Another group just north of here."

"Are you up for this?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't have much of a choice really." She said as they flash stepped away. "I mean, someone's gotta do it." Once they got there, it looked like it was going to be a bit more difficult. "Besides, where is this substitute shinigami that everyone was talking about anyway? Shouldn't he be the one doing most of this?"

Late into the evening, Lenne and Hisagi ended up dragging themselves back to the Urahara Shop. They found their Gigai in the room Lenne was using. As soon as they got back into them, they heard a voice at the door.

"Well done Lenne!" Urahara said, fan open, obscuring his face. "You got lucky too. Last time someone used hollow bait, a menos appeared."

"Wait, what?" Lenne asked, looking over at the man.

"Hollow bait? What are you pulling Urahara?" Hisagi said, scowling.

"I had to know what our sweet Lenne was capable of." Urahara replied, a smile in his voice. "And she went above and beyond. You see Yamamoto was pretty vague on what she could do. And that spiritual pressure! You conceal that at at least a lieutenant's level."

"I swear if she gets hurt after I leave and it's your fault Urahara." Hisagi yelled, grabbing the shopkeepers jacket. There was a glint in Urahara's eyes.

"Are you threatening me as her Lietenant or her lover Lieutenant Hisagi?" He said, trying to rile him up, then sighed. "She won't get hurt because of me. I really did need to know. After all, how much help would she be if she wasn't exceptionally strong? Look at the people who already protect Karakura. Ichigo has bankai, Rukia is improving every day, then there's Orihime, Chad and Ishida among others. They're all exceptional in their own right. I had to make sure who they sent wouldn't get in the way." He said. After Hisagi put him down, he dusted himself off, and looked to the two.

"Fine, I guess that makes sense." Hisagi mumbled. Lenne gave them both a bright smile.

"Thank you Mr. Urahara for the compliments. And Akano Joou thanks you. It's been a long time since we've gotten such a workout. But next time, you can just ask." She said, still smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next day. Renji and Hisagi were going to be leaving at some point. They did promise her it would be after her first day of school. She felt so awkward that day. The looks the guys gave her before she left the shop were unsettling, she hated introducing herself to the class, especially when she had to say her last name. She never had a family name, so Urahara gave her one, so she could be properly enrolled into school. Damn him to hell. He thought he was being cute, but it was highly embarrassing to introduce herself as Lenne Hisagi even if she didn't know the people. After her introduction was even more awkward when she caught the gaze of the Ryoka she fought in the front row. When the teacher told her to go sit near the back, she felt relief wash over her. She wouldn't have to worry about eyes on her all day.

Then Lunch came. Lenne was getting up from her desk, and about to leave to hide somewhere…anywhere when she heard a voice.

"Heeeellloo there beautiful! You're name's Lenne right? Can I call you Lenne? I'm Keigo Asa-ugh…" She turned her russet eyes upon the person standing by her desk and raised a brow slightly. He rubbed his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, and turned towards the assailant. "Ichigo! I thought we were friends! Why would you do…"

"Go away Keigo." the orange haired man turned his brown eyes on Lenne. He was the Ryoka that saved Rukia Kuchiki. "Come on. You can have lunch with us. Why does the name Hisagi sound familiar?" He asked as he started walking away, still ignoring Keigo's screeching.

"But I…." Lenne attempted to protest.

"No buts missy! Come on! You're new, you don't have friends yet." She looked over her shoulder and saw an orange haired girl pushing her. "I'm Orihime! Nice to meet you Lenne!" She sighed, defeated, and walked with her kidnappers, listening to the conversation between Rukia and Ichigo ahead of her.

"Hisagi is the name of the Lieutenant of squad 9. You met him in passing while healing." Rukia said, then looked over her shoulder. "Are you related to Lieutenant Hisagi?"

"No Ma'am." Lenne replied, blushing furiously. " just thought it'd be funny to enroll me with that name." She mumbled. "I'm the 3rd seat of squad 9."

"Oh like Ikkaku?"Ichigo said, giving Lenne a smile. "You must be pretty strong."

"I'm still fairly new." Lenne replied. "And I am nothing like Ikkaku." After they sat, she looked away from everyone. "I had been with the squad for a short time before the…incident…"

"What inci-ow! Rukia! What did you do that for?!" Ichigo yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about your Captain." Rukia said quietly. "You seem to have cared for him very much."

"Stop talking about him like he's dead….he's not just…" She shook her head. "He was one of the first people who believed in me." She said quietly, then smirked looking over at Rukia. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of me before. We have mutual friends after all." She then looked around at everyone. "I…I can't express the appreciation and sorrow I have about what happened back in Soul Society months ago."

"Why?" Orihime said, shrugging. "It seems like Aizen had everyone fooled."

"And you can show that appreciation by helping us with that hollow problem we have." Ichigo said, giving her a smile. Lenne simply nodded. Ichigo looked past Lenne and smirked slightly. "About time you joined us Uryuu." She felt ice go down her spine. Her eyes widened as she looked behind her, to see the gaze of the man she injured so badly months ago.

"I was considering not joining you, after all…this Shinigami is here."

"Eh?" Orihime said, tilting her head a bit.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ichigo demanded, crossing his arms.

"Because she…" He pointed at her. "She attacked me in soul society! She gave me a hideous scar!"

"Oooohhh she was the one with Tosen?" Rukia asked, eyes wide.

"Why are you still mad about that?" Ichigo asked, laughing a bit. "We all nearly got killed and we aren't angry."

"I…I'm sorry!" Lenne said, bowing in apology. "It was orders. I wish I could take it back." Uryuu was about to say something, when they all turned towards the edge of the rooftop, hearing a voice.

"Ichigo! Rukia!"

"Renji?" Ichigo, Rukia, and Lenne said at the same time.

"Ugh, now what?" Ichigo asked, getting up. Lenne jumped up and ran to the edge peering over. There stood Renji and Hisagi. When they saw her, they waved. Soon, the whole group was there looking down at them.

"What do you want Renji?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"Shuhei wanted to see the place Lenne would be forced to go to everyday, before we left anyway."

"When are you leaving?" Rukia asked.

"Ahhh, yeah about that…" Renji began, Hisagi's face growing a bit dark. "A little sooner than originally planned…"

"How much sooner?" Lenne asked, frowning a bit.

"In an hour…." Hisagi said, scowling. Lenne judged the space from the roof to a tree then down. She nodded and got up on the ledge, scrambling to the top of the fence and over.

"Nice to meet you guys, but I gotta go!" Lenne said with a smile. "I'll see ya later!" She hopped to the tree then down, Hisagi catching her and putting her down on her feet.

"Not exactly what I was thinking…" Renji said, then sighed.

"Did…she really just do that…?"Ichigo stumbled out, watching the three down below.

"Dumbass! Didn't mean for you to skip school!" Renji chided, thumping Lenne on her head.

"What else was I supposed to do?" She argued, rubbing the top of her head. "You two are leaving before I would get home!"

"Hey! Renji! Lenne! I'm coming too!" Rukia called. Lenne looked up and smiled a bit. "So, wait for a minute!" After a few minutes, the whole group came out, Orihime carrying Lenne's things along with her own. Lenne went to grab them, but Hisagi did, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

What seemed like way too soon, Renji and Hisagi left to go back, leaving Lenne alone in the world of the living with a group of strangers. Renji told her to trust in most of them, they would look after her. Hisagi kissed her forehead, told her he loved her and to come back to him safely. She had felt tears threaten when she watched the two walk through the senkaimon, but sniffled and held them at bay. She didn't want to show that much weakness in front of the new people. She stood there for a few minutes, staring into space, and composing herself when a hand came down onto her shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry Lenne, we'll figure this out soon and you can go back." She blinked a few times and looked up to see Ichigo standing next to her. She nodded, chewing her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I know…" She said quietly.

"Is this your first field mission?" She heard Rukia's voice at her other shoulder. She simply nodded in response. "I see. Well, at least you're not completely alone." She said, giving Lenne a smile she tried her best to return. Suddenly Orihime's voice rang out from behind her.

"It's not that…" She said, a sad tone in her voice. "You two leave her alone. She probably needs a few minutes." She shooed the rest off then stood beside Lenne, hands clasped behind her back.

"Thank you" Lenne said quietly, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Absolutely. I understand after all. It's hard to watch the man you care about walk away not knowing when you'll see him again." Lenne saw Orihime turn her wide grey eyes towards her, and give her a smile. "Don't worry though. This will be over in no time! Then you can go back right?" Lenne couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Yeah, you're right" She sighed softly, and looked away. "But this is a challenge for me. It's never easy for me to make friends… So…"

"So, you're afraid you'll be all alone here?" Orihime asked. Lenne simply nodded in response. "That's nothing! You've already made several new friends. And we'll always be here for you. Also, seems that the little girl that works for Mr. Urahara likes you a lot." She smiled, and grabbed Lenne's wrist. "So, come on!" Lenne smiled and nodded, letting Orihime lead her inside, noticing that Ururu was waiting for them at the door.

A few weeks passed, the hollow activity seemed to increase. Lenne was exhausted. She went to school for the most part, her mod soul doing most of it while she ran around taking care of the hollows. At night, she slept for a few hours, mostly on patrol for hollows. She hated she hadn't had time to be able to contact Hisagi. She didn't even talk to him for her reports. Apparently, she was reporting to Captain Hitsugaya of 10th squad.

She just finished taking care of several hollows, and got back to her room at Urahara's. She simply collapsed into her bed, and was about to fall asleep when she felt spiritual pressure she didn't know…it was faint, and for just a moment, then it disappeared. She frowned, sitting up, concentrated for a moment, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. She simply shrugged, then laid down, falling asleep quickly.

The next day, Lenne got to school, and looked around. Saying hello to everyone she could consider friends there, and even extending a friendly smile to Uryuu, who didn't return it, she noticed Orihime was missing. She was shaken from her thoughts by Ichigo's voice.

"Hey Lenne, You were on patrol last night right?" When she nodded, he continued. "Did you feel anything strange?" She nodded once more.

"I did, but I've been so overtired lately, I thought it was a figment of my imagination." She replied, yawning. He simply nodded, then looked forward, eye widening. She followed his gaze and saw a strange guy up front. She frowned, feeling a strange spiritual pressure coming off of him. She made sure to clamp down on hers to make sure she wasn't figured out. It felt like it was going to be a long day.

And a long day it was. It seemed the strange new student was only interested in Ichigo, giving him a hassle. For that much, Lenne was grateful. She didn't have to worry too much, slipping out and dealing with hollows. As she finished with a group of the foul creatures, she paused, staring into the distance. That new student…Shinji, had weird spiritual pressure. He felt like a Shinigami, but like a hollow as well. She frowned, chewing on her lip, then she felt the same pressure from the other night, and it was lingering. Flash stepping to a vantage point, she looked down. There were two, they looked like Hollows, but human as well, Chad and Orihime were unconcious on the ground. Taking out her denreishinki, she dialed up 10th squad. She would have to report this immediately. When she got an answer, she watched as Ichigo tried taking them on.

"Hitsugaya."

"It's 9th squad 3rd seat Lenne. We have a problem Captain."

"What is it?" He asked, she could hear the scowl in his voice. She hoped she wasn't bothering him at an inopportune time. She quickly explained the situation and that Ichigo was trying and failing at rectifying the problem. When she was done, she heard him sigh. "Do not engage Lenne. If Kurosaki is having that much of a problem, I doubt you'll be of any help. I'll get a unit together and be there as soon as we can. Help with first aid if needed."

"Yes, of course Captain." She winced at a particularly hard hit. "I'll bring him to the Urahara Shop, which is where I'm currently staying."

"We'll rendezvous there." There was a slight pause, then she heard a rustle as if the young Captain moved. "Thank you Lenne. Good work." When the line went dead, she pocketed the device, and watched as Ichigo got pummeled. She wished she could help, but knew, just from the smaller one's spiritual pressure, she couldn't do a damned thing at the moment.

"What, not going to help?" She heard a voice say behind her. She glanced back and shook her head.

"I've been ordered not to engage Mr. Urahara. Also, I don't think I'm strong enough to fight the likes of them." She said quietly.

"if you think like that, you'll never be strong enough." She heard a woman say as she flash stepped by. "Let's go Kisuke. Before that idiot gets himself killed." Lenne blinked a few times as the woman just dove into the battle without the weapon.

"Go head and treat the wounded Lenne. We'll handle this." Urahara said, placing his hand on her shoulder for a moment, before drawing a zanpakuto and following the woman.

"Who are those people?" She murmured as she flash stepped, checking which was a more serious case. Chad and Orihime looked like they were just knocked out. Superficial wounds at best. She went over to Ichigo and sucked in a breath. Yeah, she'd start there. As the fighting continued in the background, she started to work. Sadly, she'd have to use kido. But, her healing kido was better than her offensive. Taking a deep breath and centering herself, she put her hands over him, chanting the incantation as a green glow enveloped them. After a few minutes, she heard his voice.

"Lenne, what are you doing? You'll get hurt." He said, wincing.

"It's called first aid, idiot. Mr. Urahara and some lady have got that problem under control. I've been ordered by Captain HItsugaya not to engage. Also, I know they're above my power level. I'm not trying to die like some people." She said quietly.

"But Chad and Orihime…"

"Knocked out, but other wise pretty ok. Don't worry and stop talking." She ordered as she worked. She gave him a smirk, and when he gave her a questioning look, she laughed. "Ya know, I did something similar to this after your fight with Renji in the Seireitei. I was running an errand for Captain Tosen, and stumbled across him. I had just became friends with him. Performed first aid, and kept him awake until a unit from 4th squad came. I…ah…have to do a bit more than that this time." Ichigo tried to sit up and she shoved him back down.

"Hey!"

"Don't. You're still really hurt. Let me finish up. When Mr. Urahara and that lady…"

"Yoruichi"

"Um…yeah….when they're done we'll take you guys back to his shop and rendezvous there with Captain Hitsugaya." She said, frowning down at him. "I…I'm sorry I wasn't more help to you Ichigo. I just don't think I'm strong enough…"

"Ya know, I keep hearing that." He said, grabbing her wrists gently. "I'm healed enough for now. And you're stronger than you think." He frowned a bit, letting her hands go. She blinked a few times, pulling her hands into her lap. "Why don't you train with me in your off time? Some good sparring always helps. I'm sure Chad, Orihime and Rukia would be happy to help too."

"Um…but where would…" He began, then heard Urahara behind her.  
"I think I know a place." He said with a grin. "Also, we'll be happy to help too. But first thing's first…lets get these guys back to the shop." He lifted Orihime and turned to the rest. "Let's go."

"First part of your training, bring Chad back." the one Ichigo said was called Yoruichi said with a grin. Lenne looked over at the big man and sighed. Well, she had practiced something similar.

Later that evening, Lenne was getting some tea together for everyone with the help of Ururu. She paused, after taking cups down and looked at the little girl.

"Do you think we should get some snacks together?" Ururu shook her head in response. "Yeah I don't think they seem the type." She put everything on a tray and took a deep breath as they brought it out. Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo were sent home as soon as possible. They already knew what was going on to an extent. Urahara was currently explaining the situation to the task force. Passing out the tea, she noted it was Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Captain HIstugaya and Rangiku. It had already been made very clear to Lenne she was to stay out of this. That suited her just fine. She could concentrate on training. Urahara and Yoruichi told her they'd be more than happy to help her. She half way listened in. This was Aizen's doing. Her eyes widened when she heard that. Captain Hitsugaya cleared his throat and asked Lenne to get him a glass of water. He hadn't finished his explanation until after she left the room. That was when she was sure. They didn't trust her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the counter. They probably thought she was blinded by her loyalty to her Captain. She filled the glass, brought it out, set it down, then excused herself. Getting to the roof, she sat down, and laid her zanpakuto across her lap, and took a deep breath, getting into a meditative pose.


	9. Chapter 9

Lenne opened her eyes and saw a familiar hedge maze, with it's familiar flowers. She walked the long, familiar, winding path and came up to her. She sat on her throne looking as bored as usual. She turned her red eyes towards Lenne and grinned.

"I know why you're here." She stated, sitting up slowly.

"You were listening in?"

"Always. They don't trust you, and that pisses you off. They won't let you go back home, but won't let you fight." When Lenne nodded, she crossed her legs, hands on her knees. "You want to show them you aren't as weak or fragile as they think, yes?" When Lenne nodded once more, Akano Joou gave a slow, cheshire like smile. "They think us as weak huh? Well, we'll show them a thing or two, right partner?" Lenne smiled and nodded once more.

"We'll start training tomorrow with Mr. Urahara." She said, raising a brow.

"Hmmm… he seems a worthy opponent, but first we start here Lenne. We need to do something about your confidence." She stood up and drew a sword, pointing it at Lenne. "Then, I may have something new up my sleeve to show you."

Lenne jumped out of the way as Urahara slashed at her with his zanpakuto. She panted as she used her sheath to block another assault. Looking over, she saw his eyes shadowed, a grin on his lips. They pushed off of each other and she skidded a few feet.

"Pay attention Lenne. Be on the offensive. You have to release your zanpakuto at some point, or what is this all for?" He said, falling into a fighting stance.

 _"_ _ _He's right Lenne. You were going to have__ us __train with him. We're partners right?"__

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" She mumbled, putting her sheath back into her belt.

 _"_ _ _He's a big boy. No one can train you if you won't show them what you got."__

"Let me worry about that Lenne. One of Benihime's moves is a defensive wall. So I can block what you throw at me. If not, it's my own fault now isn't it?" Urahara said, then rubbed his neck. "If you want to get stronger Lenne, you're gonna have to trust me, and trust your zanpakuto, which means use it. It is quite literally an extension of you. I know what the release looks like if you recall, and I've seen some of the damage you can do. I know what I'm getting myself into." She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Well, if you're sure Mr. Urahara." She looked at her zanpakuto and frowned a bit, then back at the shopkeeper, who simply waited. Moving, so her sword was behind her back, she called out "Handanwo Kudasu, Akano Joou!" She narrowed her eyes, watching the tricky shopkeeper, her free hand extended before her.

"Well, it looks more impressive up close!" He mused, shifting his stance a bit. "Now let's see if it's as impressive as it seems."

 _"_ _ _Be careful. He's baiting us."__

"I know." She murmured. "But this is what you wanted."

 _"_ _ _What you needed. Put him on defensive, then take him by surprise with what you learned last night!"__ Lenne simply nodded, then jumped towards Urahara, bringing the scythe down in one quick movement. She thought she saw his eyes widen in alarm for a moment, before he brought his hand up, blocking the blade with his own.

"Now this is more like it sweet, little Lenne. Seems you do have some fight in that docile appearance of yours after all." She was able to push him back a few inches, then let loose with a flurry of attacks, keeping him on his guard the entire time.

After a few similar attacks, their blades were locked. She looked at Urahara, and frowned. She felt bad about doing it, but knew deep down that this was the perfect opportunity. She murmured an apology then her voice rang out. "Atamatou ofu!" A blast of pure spiritual energy came from the blade, knocking them apart and casting everything in a reddish glow. Lenne kept to her feet, sliding back a few feet. She looked to where Urahara should have been, and waited until the dust settled. When everything cleared, Urahara was behind a transparent red barrier that was deeply cracked and crumbling.

"Well, at least I could get that up in time!" He said laughing. "Almost had me there! Such an unassuming little thing you are! They're usually the most dangerous ones." He sighed, sheathing his sword. "I think it's about time for a break, don't you Lenne?" He asked, giving her a smile.

"I…" She let her zanpakuto revert and looked at the mysterious shop keeper. "I thought I was going to hurt you. I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be!" He said as he started walking. Lenne hurried up to catch up to him. "If you draw your weapon, you should be ready to draw blood as well, or you won't be of any use. It's the willingness to fight that does more damage in the long run. I don't mean you have to be constantly looking for one, just have something you want to fight for. Like now, you want to train and get stronger, show your naysayers that you can do it. You want to help in the upcoming battles to show that you can be trusted and your loyalty does not lie with your former Captain. Am I close?"

"Dead on." She said quietly.

"Though I dare venture that you aren't completely loyal to the 13 court guard squads either…?" He paused in his walking, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Maybe…" She muttered, looking away. "I…was helped. I was nudged in the right direction by someone a long time ago."

"And is that where your loyalty lies?"

"Why does it matter Mr. Urahara?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, this up coming battle is going to be very difficult for everyone involved, and if you aren't sure of your place and where those loyalties lie, you might as well sit it out." he said with a frown. He turned to face her, adjusting his hat. "Care to tell me your story?" He grinned slightly. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She raised a brow slightly, and grudgingly agreed. What did she have to lose?

Much later into the evening, they finished swapping their stories. She learned that he was in fact an exiled Captain, and the founder of the Research and Development department. He seemed nonplussed by her story. In fact he laughed a bit, remarking on how it sounded like the loyalty that 11th squad members had for their captain. She, of course, pouted and argued that there were absolutely no similarities.

"It's late." Urahara stated, standing. He looked over at Lenne as he headed for the back. "Try to get some rest. We're going to have some long days in the future." She nodded, standing herself.

"Yes, of course Mr. Urahara." She looked over when she heard him laugh.

"I think you know enough about me to have earned the right to call me Kisuke." She blinked a few times and headed for her room, yawning. She was tired.

Lenne was woken in the middle of the night by an immense amount of spiritual pressure, and a banging on her door.

"Lenne, Let's go! We have orders!" It was Renji. She hiopped up, grabbing her zanpakuto and ran for the door. "I'll explain on the way." He said as they flash stepped off.

It only took a few minutes to get to where they were going. There was more spiritual pressure like from that pair that fought Ichigo. This was dangerous. Lenne was actually urprised that Captain Hitsugaya had her come along.

"You're on perimeter Lenne. Make sure nothing gets in or out. This may end up really dangerous." Renji said.

"Hey! Why do I have to do this?" She asked, feeling a little more than insulted.

"Because these guys are obviously strong. And you aren't ready for this." He said. "Now, no arguments! I have to go and stay on orders!" She watched as he flash stepped away, scowling, arms crossed. Yes, she was fully aware she was pouting like some petulant child. She sighed and glanced around. She could feel the kido barrier around the 'battleground'. No damage should come out of there. She started moving, 'patrolling' the barrier. After all, there was no way anyone was going to go in or out one way. She paused after a while, turning to face a new spiritual pressure that was heading her way. It was like Shinji's…. several people all similar. She placed her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto, sliding into a readied stance, waiting.

After a few moments, the people came into view, Shinji at the head of the group. He gave that hideous grin he had, stepping forward.

"Stand down darlin'. We ain't here to fight or get in yer way. We're here as observers." He held his hands up in a peaceful manner.

"Tch, why __are__ we here observing?" A short blond girl asked, charging up beside Shinji.

"We need to know what these things are capable of." He answered, crossing his arms.

"Um…" Lenne said, chewing the bottom of her lip. "Exactly who are you guys?" She asked, hand still on her zanpakuto.

"Why should we tell you?" The bratty one snarled, crossing her arms. "After all, you aren't involved in any of this. Why are you even here?"

"Now, Hiyori, let's give her the benifit of the doubt. She wouldn't be with this task force if she was of no use."

"Hi…" lenne stammers. She recognized the name from Urahara's story. She focused for a moment and looked the girl over. She certainly fit the description. Was she seriously facing all of the Shinigami that Aizen had hollowfied. That meant they were well past her strength. She couldn't beat them if she wanted to.

 _"_ _ _Stop thinking like that Lenne! This is what holds people back, all this self doubt!"__ She sighed knowing Akano Joou was right.

"I'm guarding the perimeter making sure no one enters or leaves." She said, standing straight. "And if you're serious about wanting to observe, we won't have a problem, now will we?" She said, smirking a bit, watching the one called Hiyori get agitated.

"She's got some spirit." A man in a tank top, with short grey hair said with a smirk. "What's your name and Squad?" He asked. "I doubt they'd let a seated officer sit this one out…"

"Lenne. Squad 9 seat 3. Yes they had a seated officer sit this out." She said, turning to see how the fighting was going.

"Well, I wonder why they'd do something so silly." Shinji said, walking up to stand beside her.

"They don't trust me." She said in a soft voice.

"How's that Kurosaki kid doing?" Hiyori asked, completely ignoring Lenne.

"Getting his ass kicked. It's gonna take him over." Shinji replied, then let his eyes slid over to Lenne. " Know the feeling, but why wouldn't they trust you?" She knew it was a good question, in fact, once she had answered the previous question, this was the next logical one. She thought of how to word it, biting her lip, then exhaled as she felt the fighting reach new heights. The limiters must have been removed.

"I was only out of the academy a short time before the….incident. I was very close with Captain Tosen. In fact some said he coddled me, and doted on me." She heard a snort come from one of the people. "They think my loyalty to him would cause me to compromise a situation."

"Well, would it?" Shinji asked simply. She shook her head.

"Not at all. My loyalty to him would cause me to do something stupid and potentially hurt myself. I was so hurt and betrayed." She shook her head and scowled. "I don't think I could do anything to actively help him now. I am where I am because of one man, and that is my Lieutenant. Just as Lieutenant Hisagi is where he is today because of one man. My loyalty is to him. I fight to protect my friends and loved ones. That is all." She said, straightening her back as she felt a shift in spiritual pressure.

"Dammit Ichigo…." Shinji said under his breath. Lenne looked up and her eyes widened, seeing a Garganta open. The spiritual pressure that stepped out of it made her put her hand on her zanpakuto.

"Captain Tosen…" She murmured, frowning as she narrowed her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Stand down and don't do anythin' rash. Don't wanna prove the others right, now do you?" She heard Shinji whisper. She relaxed her posture and sighed, nodding her agreement. "Good. Now, we saw what we came for. See ya around 9th squad 3rd seat Lenne." He waved and they flash stepped away. She frowned as she watched them go, doubting anyone would believe her if she told them. As soon as she felt the enemies leave, she hurried over to help, finding Rukia and Chad first. She sighed, and started first aid, looking around for anyone still standing.

Lenne yawned as she got back to her room, she was emotionally and physically drained. She simply played nursemaid to everyone hurt, and then got yelled at for moving before she should have. She was over this. She just wanted to go back to 9th squad and do paperwork all day long. She laid down, staring at the ceiling, frowning as she let her mind wander. She didn't get it. Why? Had she not proved herself yet in their eyes? She closed her eyes, letting out a breath. Maybe she should just play along with all of this stupidity and do exactly what they want. She turned onto her side, head pillowed by a hand, and closed her eyes hoping for a fresh day tomorrow.

The next day, Lenne was in her gigai, dressed for school and walked out to be met with the end of Urahara's cane in her forehead. She blinked, staring at her gigai, then looked around the room. Rukia, Orihime, and Captain Hitsugaya were watching her.

"Um…" She said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You'll be escorting Orihime and Rukia back to the Seireitei Lenne, and bringing Orihime back." Hitsugaya said, shifting a bit uncomfortably. "They'll be going there to train. We have until winter to prepare for Aizen's attack." Great, she got promoted to babysitter. She blinked a few times, looking at everyone in the room.

"Captain, if this is because of last night…" She stopped when he held a hand up.

"It was brought to my attention by several people that I may have…over reacted…" He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "I understand you have been working around the clock on the hollow problem here, as well as training on your own. We thought maybe you would like to go and report recent events to your Lieutenant." He finished explaining. She blinked a few times, slightly confused.

"Um…" She chewed her lip, looking around at everyone, who smiled at her.

"His anger was misdirected." Rangiku explained from behind her. "You see he's very close to Momo and she's still blinded by…"

"Enough Rangiku!" Hitsugaya ordered, turning a lovely shade of red.

"Basically, you're getting some time off." Urahara explained. "On the condition you escort Orihime back when needed. You'll have a small unit with you, just in case." Lenne smiled, eyes brightening up.

"Really? Um…when do we leave?" She asked, not able to hide her cheery disposition.

"As soon as all parties are ready." Rukia said, standing. She looked from Lenne to Orihime, who nodded. Rukia flashed them both a smile, and started heading outside. "Let's go then." Lenne couldn't believe it! She'd actually be home soon. She followed the two out, but paused when she heard Hitsugaya.

"Be careful Lenne. Those Arrencar are still a threat, especially since they were working on their own last night." She nodded, getting serious.

"Of course Captain." She bowed slightly and hurried after the two girls.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as they stepped through the senkaimon, Lenne bowed, excusing herself. Orihime giggled and shooed her off making her promise to meet up later. Rukia just gave a confused nod.

Lenne flash stepped towards the 9th squad barracks, and jogged through the halls. She gave a smile, wave, or nod to everyone who greeted her as she headed for the Captain's office. Once she finally got there, she stopped, smoothing out her uniform and knocked, waiting to be granted permission to enter. After a moment, she heard it.

"Come in." She suddenly felt nervous. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, her smile falling a bit when she saw the 4th seat sitting in the Lieutenant's chair. She cleared her throat, forcing herself to be more business-like.

"Lieutenant Hisagi." She bowed. "I've returned for a short while to give you a report." She didn't like the idea of someone moving into her spot. She didn't look up for fear of her emotions showing on her face.

"Lenne! Welcome back!" He said. She could hear a chair being pushed back, and footsteps coming towards her. She produced a written report that Rangiku hurriedly handed to her before they left. She heard him laugh a bit. "You…don't have to be so formal with me…" He sighed softly. "Tohru, take a break." Lenne heard someone shuffle out quickly, closing the door behind them. "Hey…look at me babe." She heard him whisper as he took the papers from her hands. Lenne straightened and looked in his general direction, not wanting to look him in the eye. "I heard what happened last night….are you ok?" He brought his fingertips under her chin, lifting her face so he could examine it.

"I…wasn't allowed to fight." She whispered, still ashamed of that fact. "I don't think they trust me." She saw him scowl.

"That's ridiculous. You're friends with most of them…" He sighed, closing his eyes. "I get it. It was the Captain wasn't it?"

"I don't know. Renji insisted I wasn't ready for a fight like that." She sighed as he cupped her cheek, and leaned into his hand. "It's been a rough few weeks." She felt him press a kiss to her forehead.

"Well, you're home for now. Do you know for how long?" She shook her head.

"I have to escort Orihime back to Karakura when she's done training here." She replied quietly.

"I'm almost done here. How about we get the 4th seat to finish up?" He gave her a grin, which she couldn't help but return. She was about to answer him, when he leaned down, kissing her. She slid her arms around his neck as she returned it. He pulled her close to him, hands sliding up her back, then there was a knocking and loud voices on the other side of the door.

"Rukia, I really don't think we…"

"It's only polite! Are you sure this is where she would have come?" Rukia asked.

"Positive! That Hisagi guy is the Lieutenant right?"

"Yeah, but I still don't…"

"You're as clueless as Ichigo some times." They knocked a second time. Hisagi broke the kiss, laughing.

"Maybe you should go see what your friends want." He said, reluctantly letting her go. Lenne grabbed his hands, not wanting him to move, and turned around in his arms.

"You might as well come in Rukia and Orihime." She called out. As the door opened, Hisagi tried to move.

"Lenne, babe, I should really finish this paperwork." He said, kissing her cheek. Rukia stared wide eyed as if the scenerio finally dawned on her, and Orihime gave them a smile.

"Sorry to barge in! It was Rukia's idea." She said, with a small giggle.

"Apologies Lieutenant Hisagi for intruding!" Rukia said with a bow. "We just wanted to invite Lenne over for dinner at 13th squad. Apparently they're going to have a small party in the garden."

"Actually, that sounds….great…." Lenne said, smiling. She looked at Hisagi, who was moving now that she let him go. "it'd be fun. Let's go. I'll help you finish this work."

"Of course the Lieutenant would be invited if he wants to come." Rukia added nervously. Lenne simply tilted her head to the side.

"Um Rukia…"

"I think it was already considered by your captain…"Orihime said helpfully. "You really didn't notice…that…um…"

"Actually Orihime…don't help her. I wanna see how long this takes." Lenne said, raising a brow. This was interesting…awkward, but interesting. Orihime nodded, giving Lenne a thumbs up, then grabbed Rukia's hand.

"Come on, let's go. Maybe some others wanna come? Like your brother! Oh! Maybe Yachiru!" Lenne couldn't help but sigh as she watched the two leave, closing the door behind them. Shaking her head she sat at her desk, starting in on some of the paperwork.

"I don't know about those two…" She said quietly.

"They're your friends babe. I don't even know where to start." Hisagi said with a laugh as they quickly finished up the work.

It was evening, the sun was starting to go down. Lenne was sitting with Rukia and Orihime, watching it. Hisagi stood back, closer to the 13th squad barracks, watching them. He smiled gently as he saw Lenne laugh at something Orihime said.

"It's good that Rukia has found some friends." Hisagi glanced to his side, hearing the gentle voice and nodded to Captain Ukitake.

"I was just thinking the same about Lenne. She can get pretty lonely at times." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Surely she has some friends?" Ukitake questioned, raising a brow. "She does have you after all."

"I don't know if I really count, and I guess. It's mainly my friends I kind of forced on her. So, I'm never sure." He sighed. "She's pretty close with Renji…but the others, I'm not so sure."

"Ah, I see. Well, she has a few girl friends now, so that's always helpful I suppose. She can't talk about everything with guys."

"Yeah I know. And with Lenne being stationed in Karakura recently, I'm glad she found friends she'd have in both places." Hisagi, couldn't help but smile as he watched her talk excitedly about something.

"You truly care for her don't you?" Ukitake said, with a smile.

"I do Captain, more than anything." He sighed, closing his eyes. "And after the incident… I'm not sure what I would have done with out her presence. It eased all of my fears, and let me run the squad." He said, a light blush burning his cheeks. He had never told anyone that, especially her.

"Well, sounds like you should consider marrying her before she gets away huh?" He heard Ukitake laugh. "Or before Shunsui meets her."

"Hmm…possibly…." He said, frowning a bit.

"On a different subject, things are going well in the squad?" Ukitake asked. "If you need any help, just let us know. It's a lot to take on, especially with your 3rd seat being taken on her assignment."

"Things are going well, thank you Captain, and I will let you know." He said, his eyes still on the three girls.

The next day, Lenne woke up, opening her eyes slowly. She didn't want to get out of bed. She was strangely comfortable. She was never comfortable in her bed at Urahara's shop, and she never slept through the night without orders to dispatch some hollows. When she finally opened her eyes, she blinked a few times, disoriented. Sitting up, she looked around, then smiled. Right. She was back home, and this was Hisagi's room. She had stayed there the night before. Neither one of them wanted to part until they absolutely had to.

She stretched, feeling joints and tendons pop, then got out of bed, quickly getting dressed. She figured she should go about her regular workday while there. That being said, she felt terrible for sleeping in for so long. She slid her zanpakuto into her belt, and headed out for the Captain's office. As Lenne went through the halls, she gave the squad members she passed a smile, nod, or a verbal greeting. When she got to the office, she knocked and waited. When she heard Hisagi's voice, she opened the door, stepping through. In her seat was the 4th seat once again. Lenne wasn't sure if she liked this very much.

"Lenne! I wasn't expecting to see you for a while." Hisagi said, with a smile as he looked up from his work. "What are you going to be up to today?"

"Well, I…" She let out a breath and shrugged. "I was going to do what I usually do when I'm here." She blinked a few times as he waved a hand.

"Giving you a pass. If what I've heard from you and other sources is true, then you need a break for a day or two. Relax. Or, if you'd rather, go see if you can train with Orihime and Kuchiki." She bit her lip gently, nodding a bit.

"Yeah…" She said, turning. She heard Hisagi's chair slide back, and some papers rustle.

"Tohru. Take these to print please. Then go pass out this stack for the other squads." He cleared his throat and she heard footsteps. "Lenne, hold on for a minute please." She waited, not glancing over when she heard the 4th seat hustle out of the office, closing the door behind her. When she was gone, Lenne turned around to look at the Lieutenant.

"What's up?" She asked, giving him a half hearted smile.

"I was going to ask you the same." HE sighed, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're exhausted. Take this time to rest while you can. Apparently Aizen is planning an attack in the winter. There are going to be a lot of preparations and the like on both ends. I can handle this here. And we'll have a nice dinner tonight ok?" When she nodded, he smiled. "You know when Orihime is heading back yet?"

"Not really, I think it's just going to be a couple of days." She replied, smiling a bit. His hands slid up, resting on either of her cheeks. He leaned in and she closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Great. We have plenty of time. Now, let me get this done, or I'll have to work through dinner." She nodded, wrapping her fingers around his wrists.

"Fine, I'll take it easy, but if you miss dinner with me I'll be very unhappy." She said, smiling. He nodded and kissed her lips.

"So would I Babe." He kissed her one more time. "I love you and I'll see you later."

"I love you too Shuhei." She said, and turned heading out of the office.

The day they were to leave finally came. Lenne didn't want to go back. She had this sinking feeling all day, barely touching her meals. She stood outside the senkaimon with Orihime. They had already said goodbye to anyone they needed to. Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Hisagi were there to see them off. As Orihime spoke a few words to the Captain, Lenne felt herself enveloped in warm, familiar arms.

"I'm going to miss you Babe. Be careful." She nodded against his chest, closing her eyes. That feeling was back in her stomach. It made her not want to move from that spot. "Are you sure you're ok? Something's been bothering you all day."

"I…have a bad feeling, like impending doom. I don't want to go, but I know that I have to…ya know?" She said, barely above a whisper. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I told you to be careful." He said in a low tone. She heard him sigh, after Captain Ukitake called to them.

"It's time Lenne, Shuhei." As Hisagi slowly moved his arms, she reluctantly moved away. In a swift movement, she found herself in his arms again, his lips against hers. She returned the kiss briefly, before they parted.

"Please be careful and come back to me safely." He whispered as he let her go. She gave him a smile, kissed his cheek, then nodded.

"Always." She whispered, before walking away. Orihime gave Hisagi a wave and a smile.

"We'll take care of her for you!" With that, they walked through, with a very small unit of five men, who were directly under Lenne's supervision. They walked at a quick pace, just wanting to get through and allow these men to go back home.

Lenne frowned ever so slightly, slowing just a bit, feeling a familiar spiritual pressure for just an instance. She saw that Orihime looked a bit worried, then looked to the men.

"Eyes open. Keep aware. I have a bad feeling." She said, hand on her zanpakuto, knowing she couldn't use it before getting out on the other side, or rather she couldn't release it. There wasn't enough room. They could see the light from the other side, then Lenne heard thuds all around. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the unit down and bleeding. Crap.

Lenne went to draw her zanpakuto, and felt something pierce her side. The world was graying out, but she could hear voices.

"You! What do you want! Why did you hurt all these people!" She heard footsteps, then they stopped abruptly.

"You will come with me Orihime Inoue. Lord Aizen wishes for you to meet with him."

"No! I won't! Let me heal Lenne! She's dying!"

"Come with me or I will kill all of your friends."

"I…but…" Lenne wanted to scream, but was too weak, a squeak coming out as she was lifted up.

"This shinigami will be coming with us as well. Lord Aizen has asked for her by name as well." Lenne found herself wondering why as she passed out.


End file.
